Die Indira Verschwörung
by Mirjam Lea
Summary: Prequel zu Bordbuch Delta VII: Was geschah wirklich im Jahr 2062 und wie wurde es möglich? Nichts für Mark Brandis Puristen, hält sich nicht genau an die Einzelheiten des Buchs!
1. Der Angriff

**Weder die veröffentlichende Website noch die Autorin erzielen einen finanziellen Gewinn durch die Geschichte. Die Copyrights an den Charakteren liegen bei Reinhild von Michalewsky.  
Die volle Verantwortung für den Inhalt einer Geschichte liegt grundsätzlich bei ihrem Verfasser. Die in einer Geschichte dargestellten Sachverhalte spiegeln alleine die persönliche Meinung der betreffenden  
Autorin. **

**Der Angriff**

Niemand hätte an diesem warmen Junitag des Jahres 2062 gedacht, dass sich weit draußen in der Kälte des Weltalls ein Weltkrieg anzubahnen drohte, auch die Menschen in der Hauptstadt nicht, dich sich doch für gewöhnlich als besonders gut informiert einschätzten. Metropolis, die umtriebige und weltoffene Stadt, die alle wichtigen Regierungsorgane beherbergte, hatte sich im Gegenteil täglich über neue positive Agenturmeldungen zum Verhältnis der beiden Machtblöcke der Erde gefreut. Fast schien es, als wäre seit Amtsantritt des neu gewählten Präsidenten so etwas wie ein freundliches Miteinander zwischen Ost und West entstanden, und dies nach Jahrzehnten des misstrauischen gegenseitigen Beobachtens. Samuel Hirschmann hatte bei seinen Gesprächen mit seinen asiatischen Kollegen aber immer den richtigen Ton getroffen und es war ihm gelungen – kaum zwei Wochen im Amt – ins Allerheiligste des chinesischen Regierungsbezirks eingeladen zu werden, dessen Türen bisher noch jedem Politiker der westlichen Hemisphäre verschlossen geblieben waren. Vielleicht hatte es ja daran gelegen, dass Hirschmann als politischer Außenseiter galt und sich keiner der etablierten Parteien verbunden fühlte. Bisher hatte er die Bühne der Weltpolitik nur als Regierungsberater betreten, ein integerer älterer Herr, dessen Vermittlungsgeschick als legendär galt. Als man ihm schließlich vorschlug, selbst für das höchste Amt der EAAU – des westlichen Machtblocks, bestehend aus Europa, Afrika und Amerika – zu kandidieren, hielt er dies zunächst für einen Scherz und lachte nur. Es hatte eine ganze Legislaturperiode gedauert, bis seine Freunde ihn überzeugt hatten, zur Freude der Bevölkerung, die ihn mit großer Mehrheit gewählte hatte. Sogar die großen Konzerne begrüßten diese Entwicklung, konnten sie ihre Geschäfte mit den asiatischen Staaten doch endlich problemlos und legal abwickeln. Einige Geschäftsleute allerdings hätten auch weiterhin den kalten Krieg vorgezogen...

Die VOR-Station Indira hatte schon seit Baubeginn im Jahre 2057 das Interesse des Geheimdienstes auf sich gezogen, offiziell als gigantische Raumwerft und Forschungsstation geplant, sollte sie auch inoffiziell der strategischen Raumflotte der asiatischen Staaten als Stützpunkt dienen. Neben einem der modernsten Teleskopsysteme, mit dem ein Team von Astronomen ins All hinaus blickte und einem medizinischen Forschungslabor beherbergte sie zweifellos auch Anlagen, die der Weiterentwicklung von Waffensystemen dienten. Der Militärische Geheimdienst der EAAU wusste nicht genau, was dort erforscht oder weiterentwickelt wurde und genau das machte dem Verteidigungsministerium Sorgen. Jean Habersham, die Verteidigungsministerin hatte den Präsidenten schon des öfteren zu überreden versucht, bei seinem Amtskollegen in Peking um Aufklärung zu ersuchen, aber der Präsident hatte dies immer kategorisch abgelehnt. Auch die EAAU unterhielt derartige Raumstationen, daher gab es seit Jahrzehnten ein stillschweigendes Abkommen zwischen beiden Machtblöcken, zumindest auf dem offiziellen Dienstweg nicht näher nachzuforschen. Dies freilich hinderte die Geheimdienste nicht daran, sich gegenseitig zu belauern und stets das Schlimmste zu befürchten.

Die Größe und Leistungsfähigkeit von Indira überstieg allerdings alles, was bisher an derartigen Stationen erbaut worden war, zudem bestanden sich die VOR auf einer größeren Sicherheitszone als üblich – niemand durfte sich der Station näher als auf 30.000 km nähern, was etwas 10 Flugminuten entsprach. Jean Habersham hätte gern selbst eine Protestnote an ihren asiatischen Kollegen übersandt, aber Hirschmann hatte angesichts des derzeitigen Tauwetters strikt jeglichen Schritt in dieser Richtung untersagt. Habersham befürchtete seitdem, dass ihre eigenen Militärs ihr das Vertrauen entziehen würden, denn die meisten Offiziere wurden ungeduldig. Es hieß in Armeekreisen, die VOR würden unter den Augen der EAAU den Krieg vorbereiten und den friedensverliebten Politikern in Metropolis eine lange Nase drehen. Freilich blieb es bei zornigen Reden, da ein Gerücht die Runde gemacht hatte: Hirschmann, der den offenen Konflikt mit den Hardlinern der Armeeführung scheute, wolle diese in einen unfreiwilligen Vorruhestand schicken. Der alte Mann wusste genau, dass Entlassungen zu lautstarken Protesten führen würden, also wählte er einen eleganteren Weg, um diese unliebsamen Störenfriede loszuwerden. Die die VOR bauten unbehelligt an Indira weiter.

An jenem Tag im Juni war die strategische Raumflotte wie immer ihre Patrouillen im Grenzgebiet geflogen. Auf den Radarschirmen der Tauruszerstörer erschien die asiatische Station stets als provozierender, ausladender Lichtpunkt und mancher Pilot mochte sich versucht fühlen, einmal weiter heranzugehen und sich das Gebilde aus der Nähe anzusehen. Dies bot ein unerschöpfliches Gesprächsthema, abends tauschten die Piloten dann in der Kneipe ihre Stützpunktes ihre Vermutungen aus. Sie träumten davon, es den Chinesen einmal richtig zu zeigen und das „verdammte Ding" in die Luft zu jagen. Schließlich waren auch die militärischen Forschungslabors der EAAU in den letzten Jahren nicht untätig geblieben – es hieß, ein Wissenschaftler in den Labors von Ammotec habe eine Waffe entwickelt, die ein enormes Vernichtungspotential besaß, dem auch eine Station wie Indira nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Bisher hatte aber niemand diese Waffe erprobt, und, obwohl das keiner der Piloten offen zugeben mochte, sie waren auch froh darum. Ihre Träume von einem Angriff gegen die VOR entsprangen meist auch nur einem gewissen Hang zur Prahlerei, denn im Grunde wusste jeder von ihnen, was ein offener Krieg gegen die Asiaten letztlich bedeutete: Die Vernichtung aller menschlichen Zivilisation auf der Erde wäre die Folge gewesen.

Daniel Mertens, Commander bei der strategischen Raumflotte, machte an diesem Junitag allerdings die Erfahrung, dass nicht jeder Angehörige der Armee diese vernünftige Zurückhaltung besaß. Eben gerade war ihm der Befehl erteilt worden, einen Angriff auf Indira zu fliegen, was er zunächst für einen üblen Scherz gehalten hatte. Dem General, der ihm diese Order gegeben hatte, waren sowohl makabere Witze als auch Aktionen dieser Art zuzutrauen, also verharrte Mertens zunächst in ungläubiger Starre. Ihm war nicht nach Lachen zumute, schon gar nicht, als er begriff, dass es der General durchaus ernst gemeint hatte.

„Das können wir doch nicht tun! Die Friedensverträge..."

„Die Friedensverträge sind ein Fall für den Müllschlucker. Habe ich Ihnen nicht eben einen klaren Befehl erteilt?"

„Aber Sir, das ist ein Kriegsverbrechen!" rief Mertens empört. „Ich werde den Teufel tun, eine solchen Befehl auszuführen!"

Der Commander hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, als Smith an Bord erschien. Als er selbst zur strategischen Raumflotte ging, war seine Motivation, sein eigenes Land zu schützen, nicht Krieg mit den VOR anzufangen. Smith aber war dafür bekannt, das Gefecht mit den gegnerischen Patrouillen geradezu zu suchen. Es hieß, er habe nur deshalb die höhere Offizierslaufbahn gewählt, weil ihm dies einen größeren Handlungsspielraum für seine Abenteuer gab, sonst wäre er lieber Pilot geworden, um selbst Raketen auf die VOR-Pagoden abfeuern zu können.

Und mit Raketen waren sie reichlich bestückt worden, auch das ein Umstand, der Mertens stutzig machte. Statt der konventionellen Abwehrraketen führte das Schiff jetzt einen neuen Kampfstoff mit sich, den Mertens bisher für ein Produkt der Fantasie bierseliger Piloten gehalten hatte. Er wusste nicht viel darüber, ahnte aber nichts Gutes. Allein die Anwesenheit des Generals, der zunächst nur einige Tests angekündigt hatte, hatte ihn stutzig gemacht. Zunächst war er aber nur dann davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um harmlose Schießübungen an Meteoriten oder aufgegebenen Raumstationen der EAAU handeln solle, weil der General einfach gerne Dinge explodieren sah.

„Commander, Sie sollten wirklich einsichtiger sein." Der General seufzte gelangweilt und winkte Carson, den Navigator heran. „Oder wollen Sie wirklich vor einem Kriegsgericht enden? Sie sind doch ein fähiger Pilot – an Ihrer Stelle würde ich meine Karriere nicht so einfach wegwerfen."

„Sir, ich bin Soldat, und kein Mörder", empörte sich Mertens. „Was Sie vorhaben ist Mord, wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob Indira wirklich eine militärische Einrichtung ist!"

„Ich betrachte jede Einrichtung der VOR als potentielle Bedrohung, Commander." Der General blieb noch immer ruhig, wer ihn nicht kannte, hätte ihn für einen besonnenen, nachdenklichen Menschen gehalten. „Daher begehe ich keinen Mord, sondern unternehme die notwendigen Schritte, um unser Land zu schützen." Carson war neben Smith getreten. „Also, folgen Sie jetzt meinem Befehl oder nicht? Uns läuft die Zeit davon, und ich sehe nicht ein, weitere kostbare Minuten in einer sinnlosen Diskussion zu vergeuden."

„Schießen Sie mich doch am besten gleich über den Haufen, dann gibt es wenigstens keine Zeugen für Ihr Verbrechen!" Mertens schätzte kurz seine Chancen ab, ob es ihm gelingen konnte, den General zu überwältigen, aber es erschien sinnlos. Neben Carson, seinem Navigator, erschien eben auch der Ingenieur auf der Brücke und stellte sich auf die Seite des Generals. Drei gegen einen, das war zwecklos. Am meisten traf ihn, dass seine eigene Crew nicht zu ihm stand. Was war nur mit den Leuten los? Fast schien es ihm, als hätten hinter seinem Rücken schon seit längerer Zeit Absprachen stattgefunden. Eine andere Erklärung gab es für das Verhalten seiner Leute nicht.

„Da ich kein Verbrechen begehe, brauche ich mich auch nicht vor Ihrer Zeugenaussage zu fürchten. Aber jetzt genug davon, ab in Ihr Quartier, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Mertens warf einen letzten verzweifelten Blick auf die Brücke, bevor sich die Hände der beiden Männer wie Stahlklammern um seine Arme schlossen. Sie schleppten ihn zu seiner Kabine und stießen ihn hinein. Bevor sie die Tür verriegelten, warf Carson ihm noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir Leid, Sir", verlegen hob er die Schultern, „aber die Order kam nun mal von oben."

Mertens rieb sich die schmerzenden Oberarme. „Lieutenant, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein", machte er einen letzten Versuch, den Navigator umzustimmen. „Das ist ein Alleingang von Smith! Er wäre doch nie mit an Bord gekommen, wenn diese Aktion mit dem Oberkommando abgestimmt wäre! Wie hat er Sie nur zu diesem Blödsinn überreden können? Was haben Sie davon?!"

„Das ist vertraulich, Sir, tut mir Leid. Wir sind angehalten worden, nicht darüber zu reden."

Also doch eine Verschwörung! Mertens konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie das abgelaufen war: Der General war an seine Crew herangetreten und hatte ihnen etwas von einem geheimen Regierungsauftrag erzählt, einer ungemein wichtigen Mission, die nur von Spezialisten erfüllt werden konnte. Selbstverständlich war das Ganze streng vertraulich, niemand durfte Rücksprache mit dem direkten Vorgesetzten halten, um das Gelingen der Mission nicht zu gefährden. Ein Vorgehen wie in einem Roman, nur handelte es sich hier um die Realität.

Wollte Smith seine Karriere mit einem Knall beenden? Sicherlich stand er auf der Liste der Offiziere, die von Hirschmann in Frührente geschickt werden sollten, um die tickende Zeitbombe des Fanatismus in der EAAU zu entschärfen. Nach seinem rasanten Aufstieg in der strategischen Raumflotte wollte der General sich das nicht bieten lassen. Mertens zweifelte nicht daran, dass neben fehlgeleitetem Patriotismus hier auch persönliche Eitelkeit ins Spiel kam. Smith sollte aufs Abstellgleis geschoben werden und wollte das mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Warum nur hatte bisher niemand den gestörten Geisteszustand dieses Mannes bemerkt? Man hätte ihn erst gar nicht in seine jetzige Position aufsteigen lassen dürfen!

Mertens lief verzweifelt in seiner Kabine auf und ab, aber ihm wollte keine Lösung einfallen. Schließlich setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaltete seinen privaten Zugang zum militärischen Kommunikationsnetzwerk ein, aber wie zu erwarten bekam er keinen Zugang. Auch daran hatten die Verschwörer gedacht. Er versuchte verschiedene Kennwörter, aber das System warf ihn immer wieder hinaus. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, eine andere Patrouille würde rechtzeitig auf das Treiben des Generals aufmerksam.

„Hillers, übernehmen Sie das Steuer."

Mertens war von Anfang an ein Risikofaktor im Plan gewesen, aber ihn ohne triftigen Plan aus dem Flugplan zu nehmen, hätte verdächtiger Erklärungen bedurft. Jane Hillers bestätigte den Befehl und schnallte sich im Pilotensessel an. Noch dreißig Raummeilen bis zum gesperrten Territorium! Der Navigationscomputer übernahm routinegemäß das automatische Warnsignal der Station und forderte die Pilotin auf, den Kurs zu ändern. Schon jetzt befanden sie sich gefährlich nahe an der Bannmeile der asiatischen Station, während sich die Raumüberwachung der VOR sich wahrscheinlich schon in hellem Aufruhr befand. Der General hatte sie angewiesen, möglichst schnell in den gesperrten Bereich hinein und wieder hinauszufliegen, um einen Gegenschlag herauszuzögern. Da auch in Peking der interkontinentale Frieden ausgerufen worden war, gab es sicherlich zunächst einmal eine Protestnote an den Präsidenten, bevor ernsthafte Schritte erwogen werden würden. Verlassen konnte man sich darauf allerdings nicht, auch die VOR mochten Generäle vom Schlage Smiths haben, die nicht lange auf Anweisungen aus dem Verteidigungsministerium warteten, bevor sie handelten.

„Sir, sollte jetzt nicht..." Hillers sah den General, der sich neben ihr im Sitz des Commanders angeschnallt hatte, fragend an. Etwas lief nicht ganz plangemäß. Außer Indiras riesigem Radarschatten sollte noch ein weiterer zu sehen sein, klein aber entscheidend. Aber das Signal blieb aus.

Smith hatte ihnen erklärt, ein politischer Freund aus der Rüstungsindustrie würde ihnen den nötigen Vorwand schaffen, die Grenze zu überqueren. Wie die Raumfahrtindustrie der VOR betrieben auch Schwesterfirmen in der EAAU rege Industriespionage, so war es dem geheimnisvollen Freund des Generals gelungen, ein neues Frachtermodell der Asiaten originalgetreu zu kopieren. Eigentlich sollte es erst in ein paar Monaten auf den Markt kommen, eine relativ günstige Alternative zu den teureren EAAU Frachtern. Ein ferngesteuerter Prototyp - frisch umlackiert und mit den Insignien der VOR versehen, sollte just zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier seine Bahn ziehen und ein falsches SOS funken. Dem SOS sollte ein ebenso vorgetäuschter Angriff folgen, der den nötigen Vorwand für ein Eindringen in den Raum der Station bot. Nichts dergleichen geschah, kein Schiff erschien und damit fiel auch der Vorwand weg. Das war nicht nur unerfreulich, sondern gab der Aktion auch einen ganz anderen Verlauf, nun waren sie die Aggressoren. Hillers gefiel das überhaupt nicht.

„Wir werden diese kleine Planänderung wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen, Captain", erwiderte der General ruhig. Nur eine kleine Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet seine Anspannung und noch etwas anderes, war es Zorn? „Wenn wir jetzt zögern, können wir ebenso gut umkehren."

Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis auch die strategische Raumflotte der VOR auf diese Kursabweichung einer EAAU-Patrouille aufmerksam wurde. Bis dahin musste der Einsatz durchgeführt sein.

„Aye, Sir." Hillers wurde ein wenig nervös, diese Abweichung gefiel ihr gar nicht. Es war geplant gewesen, sich eine gewisse Rückversicherung zu schaffen, den VOR gewissermaßen den schwarzen Peter zuzuspielen. Als Helden sollten sie zurückkehren, nicht als Kriegsverbrecher. Allerdings galt es auch nicht als ratsam, sich den Zorn des Generals zuzuziehen, es hieß er habe schon einige Karrieren ruiniert. Entschlossen drückte sie den Schubregler durch und ignorierte das immer dringlichere Warnsignal des Computers. Leider ließ es sich nicht abschalten, so war es konzipiert: Ein vorprogrammiertes schlechtes Gewissen.

„Na also," sagte der General erleichtert, als die unsichtbare Grenze passiert war. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, oder wir brauchen eine gute Ausrede."

Hillers hoffte, niemand würde ihr Händezittern bemerken. Wir sind im Recht, sagte sie sich immer wieder, wir retten unser Land vor einem Präventivschlag der Asiaten. So hatte es der General erklärt, aber als sie nun darüber nachdachte, ob er auch etwas über eine Legitimation durch das Ministerium gesagt hatte, wollte ihr nichts einfallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Smith sie mit seinem Überzeugungstalent alle geblendet und sie glauben lassen, sie unternähmen etwas zur Rettung der westlichen Zivilisation. Da fragte keiner mehr genau nach.

„Captain, täusche ich mich oder sind Sie nervös?" Smith sah mit einem väterlichen Lächeln zu ihr hinüber. Obwohl er mit seinen vierzig Jahren kaum älter war als sie, verstand er es, andere Soldaten seine überlegene Lebens- und Kampferfahrung spüren zu lassen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber die Situation ist doch etwas ungewohnt." Hillers fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, nicht auf den General, sondern auf sich selbst. Sie flog seit fast zwanzig Jahren im Dienst der strategischen Raumflotte, es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass sie die Nerven verlor.

„Wir schreiben hier Geschichte, Hillers, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen. Sie machen Ihre Sache gut."

Die VOR-Station war mittlerweile schon gut mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen, zehn miteinander verbundene scheibenförmige Gebilde, die das gleißende Sonnenlicht reflektierten. Kleine silberne Punkte an den Seiten verrieten, dass Dutzende Versorgungsschiffe an den Seiten angedockt hatten, um ihre Ladung zu löschen. Hillers fragte sich nicht lange, was sie zur Station gebracht haben mochten, Lebensmittel, wissenschaftliche Geräte oder Waffensysteme? Fest stand nur, dass Indira zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht verteidigungsbereit war. Aber wo waren die Kampfverbände der Chinesen, die Indira doch eigentlich vor Angriffen abschirmen sollten? Warum ließen die VOR eine militärische Anlage derart unbewacht? Hillers gestattete sich nicht, den Gedanken fortzuführen. Indira war ein militärisches Ziel, kein ziviles, das hatte Smith ihnen versichert. Eine immense Bedrohung für die Sicherheit der EAAU, eine Rüstungsschmiede, eine Kaserne für tausende Soldaten, die nur darauf warteten, endlich gegen den Westen zuzuschlagen. Hillers drosselte den Antrieb, schließlich sollte es kein Kamikaze-Flug werden.

Wenn die Aussagen des Generals der Wahrheit entsprachen, so verbargen die VOR das bisher sehr gut. Kein Anzeichen von Selbstverteidigung, auf der Station ging alles seinen Gang, Frachter kamen und gingen, während schwere Kräne Transportcontainer ins innere der Station hievten. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar schon einzelne Menschen erkennen, die wie winzige Ameisen über die Plattformen huschten.

„Sollten hier nicht ein paar chinesische Kreuzer herumschwirren, Sir?" fragte sie mit schwer im Zaum zu haltender Nervosität.

„Angst, Captain?" fragte der General, der ihre Frage missverstand. „Keine Sorge, wir sind hier schnell wieder weg. Sind wir schon in Gefechtsreichweite?"

„Ja, Sir" Sie warf einen raschen Blick auf ihren Bildschirm. „Ich entsichere die Waffensysteme, Sir."

Der Kampfcomputer sah aus wie gewohnt, nur das in den Schächten nun andere Raketen als üblich lagen, die nach Aussage des Generals eine höhere Treffsicherheit und effektivere Sprengstoffe besaßen. Eine enorme Entlastung für die strategische Raumflotte, wie er versichert hatte.

Der Navigator kehrte auf die Brücke zurück, als wolle er sich einen Logenplatz für die kommenden Ereignisse sichern. Kurz nach ihm tauchte der Ingenieur auf und machte Meldung, der meuternde Captain war sicher in seinem Quartier verwahrt.

Hillers hatte ein immer stärkeres flaues Gefühl im Bauch. Der General galt nicht gerade als zimperlich, wenn es um Einsätze gegen die asiatischen Streitkräfte ging und freute sich über jede Gelegenheit, den Pagoden eine Rakete vor den Bug zu feuern. Aber das hier schien etwas anderes zu sein, sie hatten diese neue Bewaffnung an Bord, zudem wurde sei den Eindruck nicht los, dass Indira keineswegs so bedrohlich war, wie Smith behauptet hatte. _Wenn wir nun auf Zivilisten schießen?_

Neben ihr lehnte sich der General bequem in seinem Sitz zurück, während sie die Klappe über der Zielautomatik öffnete. Ihre Hand zitterte heftig über den Tasten, sie zögerte. Noch ist nichts passiert, noch können wir umkehren und behaupten, unser Navigationscomputer hätte uns in die Irre geleitet.

„Was ist, Captain? Skrupel?" Die Drohung in der Stimme des Generals war unüberhörbar.

„Sir, ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns nicht getäuscht..."

„Blödsinn!" Smith stieß ihre Hand weg und drückte die Taste selbst.

Es war so einfach, den Auslöser zu drücken, und nur ein leichtes Vibrieren ging durch das Schiff, als sich die erste Rakete aus dem Schacht löste. „Wenn Sie jetzt weitermachen, habe ich Ihren letzten Satz nicht gehört."

Daraufhin feuerte Hillers die zweite Rakete ab, dann die dritte, es schien gar nicht schwer, die tödliche Fracht in Richtung der Station zu schicken. Auf dem Radarschirm sah sie, dass die beiden anderen Schiffe ebenfalls das Feuer eröffnet hatten und ihre Zerstörungkraft gegen die nichts ahnenden Bewohner der Plattform entluden. Vermutlich hätten bereits die Geschosse des SK Herkules vollkommen ausgereicht, um Indira zu vernichten, aber der General wollte sichergehen, niemanden dort am Leben zu lassen. Es durfte keine Zeugen dieses Kampfeinsatzes geben. Gemetzel wäre wohl ein passender Ausdruck gewesen, angesichts der Wehrlosigkeit der Asiaten, eine Wehrlosigkeit, die fast unheimlich erschien.

Eine Explosion erschütterte Indira, kurz darauf die zweite. Grelles Licht stieg aus allen Kuppeln auf, während vor Hillers innerem Auge das Bild schreiender Menschen entstand, die in Panik durcheinander liefen.

_Kaltes Licht_, begriff Hillers, _KL, die neue Superwaffe in den Arsenalen der EAAU! Der schrecklichste Kampfstoff, den Wissenschaftler je entwickelt hatten und den es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. _Entsetzt sah sie die gleißenden Explosionen, die furchtbare Vernichtungskraft, die in ihrer Gewaltigkeit eine obszöne Schönheit besaß. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, wofür sie und die anderen Offiziere missbraucht worden waren, hier ging es nicht darum, eine Bedrohung zu beseitigen, sondern eine solche gegenüber den VOR auszusprechen. _Wir sind die einzige Weltmacht!_

Es hieß, KL töte schnell, wenn man sich mitten im Feuer befand. Und wenn es in diesem Falle nicht das KL war, so doch die augenblickliche Vernichtung der schützenden Kuppeln. Wer nicht durch die Explosionen getötet wurde, starb einen schnellen Erstickungstod.

Der Navigator stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus, auch der General seufzte zufrieden. „Der Professor hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aber es muss noch ein etwas sauberer ablaufen." Fast verzückt starrte Smith in das helle Licht, als sei es eine Theophanie des Schreckens und er der auserwählte Prophet. „Jetzt wird man in Peking erkennen, dass man uns nicht länger manipulieren und für dumm verkaufen kann."

Binnen Sekunden war die riesige Station Indira nur noch ein totes Gerippe. Fast 100.000 Menschen hatten dort gelebt und gearbeitet, rechnete man die Mannschaften der Versorgungsschiffe und die nur zeitweise dort stationierten Techniker mit ein. Indira sollte ein Wunderwerk asiatischer Konstruktionstechnik werden, mit dem die VOR der westlichen Welt die Vorrangstellung in der Raumfahrttechnik ablaufen wollte. Nun erinnerten nur noch Tausende von Wrackteilen daran, die sich langsam schwebend im Raumsektor verteilten.

Noch immer tauchten keine VOR-Schiffe auf, so als habe noch niemand begriffen, was eben geschehen war. Hillers ungutes Gefühl verwandelte sich in Panik. Sie war im Kampf geschult und plagte sich während eines Gefechts selten mit Gewissensbissen, aber nun wußte sie mit Bestimmtheit, sie hatte sich auf die falsche Seite geschlagen. Mertens hatte recht, das war ein Kriegsverbrechen. Doch nun war es zu spät für Widerstand.

Dem General fiel es sichtlich schwer, sich vom Anblick der Zerstörung zu lösen, Hillers sah, dass er sich einen deutlichen Ruck geben musste.

„Dann wollen wir mal machen, dass wir hier weg kommen. Hillers, Kurs Metropolis."

Hillers tat nichts lieber, als diesen Befehl zu befolgen.


	2. Drohender Krieg

**Drohender Krieg**

„Noch etwas Tee, Frau Ministerin?" Samuel Hirschmann beugte sich über den kleinen Tisch, die Kanne schon in der Hand. „Er ist sicher nicht so gut wie der chinesische, aber ich hoffe, er beleidigt Ihre Geschmackssinne nicht allzu sehr."

„Sie sind viel zu bescheiden, Herr Präsident." Akiko Fuyama lächelte ihr bezauberndes japanisches Lächeln und lehnte sich seufzend in ihrem Sessel zurück. Das Metro klang aus ihrem Mund so angenehm, dass Hirschmann jedes Gespräch mit ihr ein Genuss war. Dankend nahm sie den Tee an. „Ah, wie ich es genieße, endlich einmal entspannt mit einem Präsidenten der EAAU sprechen zu können, so ganz ohne jede Feindseligkeit. Es ist ein großer Gewinn für uns alle, dass Sie in dieses Amt gewählt wurden!"

Hirschmann ließ seinen Blick über die prächtige Dachterrasse des Parlamentsgebäudes schweifen, die an diesem Junitag im Duft von unzähligen Blüten schwelgte. Seit gestern waren einige Pflanzkübel dazugekommen, ein persönliches Geschenk der Ministerin: Japanische Zierkirschen und einige seltene Orchideenarten aus ganz Asien. Die Zusammenarbeit beider Machtblöcke zeigte ihre Spuren auch an diesem friedlichen Ort der Erholung. Hirschmann kannte Fuyama schon seit Jahren, noch aus seiner Zeit als Regierungsberater, sie galt als Vorreiterin der neuen Politik in den VOR, eine freundliche, aber entschlossene Frau, die sich von den Hardlinern um den Ministerpräsidenten nicht beeindrucken ließ. Angeblich war sie eine enge Freundin des geheimnisvollen Tschou Wang Fu, des neuen Verteidigungsministers, von dem niemand etwas genaues wußte. Es konnte sich also nur positiv auswirken, einen guten Kontakt mit ihr zu halten, was Hirschmann nicht schwer fiel, da er Fuyama sehr schätzte.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden beide von der neuen Entspannungspolitik profitieren. Was hält der Ministerpräsident von dem geplanten Austausch junger Wissenschaftler?"

„Bei meinem letzten Besuch äußerte er sich sehr positiv darüber." Fuyama nippte an ihrem Tee und ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Allerdings ermahnte er mich auch, nicht zu euphorisch zu sein, da noch viele ungeklärte Fragen im Raum stünden. Er sorgt sich um gewisse Kreise in Ihrer Armee, die seiner Meinung nach eine Bedrohung des Friedens darstellen, ja er fürchtet sogar das Schlimmste."

Hirschmanns Lächeln gefror, da er nicht gern an diesen wunden Punkt erinnert wurde, ja dazu neigte, das Problem zu verdrängen. Schließlich machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Meinte er, es könne einen Putsch geben?" Er lachte freudlos. „Nun, wir hatten da einen sehr unerfreulichen Zwischenfall im Jahre 2045, wie Sie wissen, aber letztlich stellte sich die Bande um diesen Wallis doch nur als eine Splittergruppe heraus, die keinerlei Rückhalt in der Armee hatte. Wie ich gehört habe, ist Wallis letztes Jahr friedlich in seiner Gefängniszelle verstorben und damit wurde auch seine kuriose Partei Geschichte."

Fuyama senkte den Blick und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Es schien fast, als wolle sie Hirschmann bei ihren nächsten Worten nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich widerspreche Ihnen nicht gern, Präsident, und bin auch von Ihrer Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt, aber nehmen Sie die Sache nicht auf die leichte Schulter, wie man bei Ihnen sagt?"

„Die EAAU ist eine Demokratie und ihre Bürger hängen an den demokratischen Werten." Hirschmann bemerkte wider Willen, dass er mit diesen Worten nicht nur die Ministerin beruhigen wollte, sondern auch sich selbst. „Selbst wenn es jemand versuchen sollte, so würden sich die Menschen hier ihm mit aller Entschiedenheit entgegenstellen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Was sie ja bewiesen haben, indem sie Sie gewählt haben." Fuyama gönnte ihm ein kleines besänftigendes Lächeln. „Aber der Ministerpräsident meinte auch nicht Wallis, sondern einige der Generäle, besonders einen."

„Smith!" seufzte Hirschmann auf und widerstand der Versuchung, die Hände über dem Kopf zu ringen. Sein Großvater hatte noch Jiddisch gesprochen, die Sprache der osteuropäischen Juden, die sicherlich einen reichen Schatz an Schimpfworten für Männer wie den General aufwies. _Meschuggener Schmock!_ _Sollst sejn wi a lomp, hängen bei Tog und brennen bei Nacht!_ „Der hat mir tatsächlich schon einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Aber dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass er nach dem Präsidentenposten strebt, er ist kein Politiker."

„Aber Ärger bereitet er dennoch genug. Wie oft hat Ihr Vorgänger sich seinetwegen entschuldigen müssen?" Fuyama neigte sich vor und legte Hirschmann besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn wir einen dauerhaften Frieden wollen, dann muss er weg. Und mit ihm alle seine Gesinnungsfreunde."

Hirschmann verabscheute Smith Weltbild, aber dennoch fand er die Forderung gewagt. Auch wenn das straffere, autoritäre System der VOR seine Generalität besser unter Kontrolle hielt als die EAAU, so gab es dort mit Sicherheit auch den einen oder anderen Hardliner. Dennoch lag es ihm fern, sich in diese inneren Angelegenheiten der Asiaten einzumischen. „Hören Sie, Ministerin, ich arbeite bereits an einer Lösung. Der General hat seit gestern einen Vorschlag auf dem Tisch liegen, den er nicht ablehnen dürfte. Berentung bei vollem Sold, wahlweise eine Dozentenstelle an der Militärakademie von Sandhurst. Wir geben ihm die Möglichkeit, sich in Würde aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückzuziehen."

„Das heißt, Sie belohnen ihn auch noch für seine Regelverstöße?"

Die Ministerin schnaubte verächtlich.

„Der kalte Krieg der letzten Jahrzehnte hat Menschen wie ihn in ihrer Ideologie bestärkt – diese Menschen sind so etwas wie eine stete Erinnerung daran, was wir in der Politik an eigenen Fehlern begangen haben."

„Ihre Weisheit in allen Ehren, aber..." Fuyama wurde vom Signalton ihres Mobiltelefons unterbrochen und entschuldigte sich kurz, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Fast in der gleichen Sekunde öffnete sich die Tür zur Terrasse und zwei Männer aus Hirschmanns Stab eilten auf den Präsidenten zu. Ihre wie versteinert wirkenden Gesichter verhießen nicht Gutes. Einer der beiden beugte sich zu Hirschmann hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, das ihm zunächst unglaublich erschien.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass das kein Gerücht ist?" fragte er zurück, während sein Herz zu schmerzen begann. Neben ihm schrie Fuyama etwas auf Chinesisch in ihr Telefon. Hirschmann befürchtete, sie habe eben die selbe Nachricht erhalten. Er war nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen, als er begriff, dass soeben die Arbeit von Jahrzehnten zunichte gemacht worden war, zugleich gab er sich die Schuld an der Entwicklung. Der General lehnte sein Angebot nicht nur auf drastische Weise ab, nein, er fühlte sich durch es beleidigt und zeigte es nur zu deutlich. Hirschmann schämte sich fast, diese Konsequenz nicht bedacht zu haben und nun standen beide Weltmächte am Rande eines Krieges.

Fuyama war leichenblass geworden. „Ich muss sofort zurück nach Peking", sagte sie leise. „Unsere Streitkräfte sind in Alarmbereitschaft und ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Ministerpräsidenten davon abhalten kann, einen Gegenschlag anzuordnen. Beten Sie, Präsident, dass er von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit so überzeugt ist wie ich."

Sie wartete noch den Bericht der beiden Beamten ab, bevor sie einen von ihnen beauftragte, ihren Wagen zu holen. Eine reguläre Patrouille der EAAU hatte die SK Herkules und ihre beiden Begleitschiffe im Grenzgebiet gestellt und aufgefordert, ihr sofort nach Metropolis zu folgen. Niemand hatte Widerstand geleistet, aber das änderte nun auch nichts mehr. In einer Stunde würden die Schiffe landen, erst dann konnte man in Erfahrung bringen, was wirklich geschehen war. Der Commander der Patrouille konnte nur sagen, dass es einen verheerenden Angriff auf Indira gegeben hatte, den niemand überlebt hatte. Fuyama konnte nur unter äußerster Selbstbeherrschung ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Der Ministerpräsident wird sicherlich bis zu meiner Ankunft nichts unternehmen", sagte sie, während sie Hirschmann die Hand reichte. „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass er mir glaubt, dass es sich um einen Alleingang dieses Wahnsinnigen gehandelt hat. Glauben Sie mir, mir liegt ebenso wenig am Ausbruch eines Weltkrieges wie Ihnen."

„Ich würde mich gerne bei Ihnen entschuldigen, wenn es nicht so leer klingen würde", erwiderte Hirschmann. „Aber für diese Ereignisse gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

Die sonst so zurückhaltende Japanerin umarmte Hirschmann zum Abschied, aber dadurch fühlte er sich nur noch elender.

Ruth O'Hara blickte irritiert von ihrem Terminal auf, als der heulende Alarm die Stille des Prüfungsraums zerriss. Das ist kein Feueralarm, dachte sie zunächst mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, aber sie wusste den auf und abschwellenden Ton nicht gleich zu identifizieren. Mist, und das mitten in der Klausur, nun konnte sie sich erst recht nicht mehr konzentrieren, dabei lief es ohnehin heute schon nicht so gut. Das Thema lag ihr nicht, dementsprechend war sie miserabel vorbereitet. Die Schriftliche setze ich in den Sand, dachte sie wütend, bloß weil ich gestern ein Stündchen länger mit Mark zusammengesessen habe! Und dann noch der Rückflug von Metropolis in einem überfüllten Nachtshuttle, sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Nun, genau genommen, hatte sie in den letzten Wochen niemals so oft gelernt, wie sie es hätte tun sollen...Auch Mark hatte Sorgen, sein neuer Commander ließ ihn deutlich spüren, was er von einem degradierten Piloten hielt und rieb ihm sein angebliches Fehlverhalten von vor fünf Jahren ständig unter die Nase. Mark flog ständig unter Druck, bei jedem noch so kleinen Fehler hieß es, er sei unzuverlässig und stur. Auch gestern war er frustriert von einem Testflug mit der neuen Delta VI Reihe heimgekehrt und stand kurz davor, seinen Job als Pilot an den Nagel zu hängen. Mark liebte seinen Beruf, und es musste schon allerhand vorgefallen sein, wenn er so sprach. Als Ruth in in seinem Appartement besuchte, war er gerade dabei gewesen, die Stellenanzeigen privater Transportfirmen durchzusehen, ob die nicht einen Piloten für ihre Frachter suchten und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ruth erinnerte ihn daran, dass auch noch die Möglichkeit einer internen Versetzung bestand, aber dazu war er zu stolz. Jeder bei VEGA kannte seine Geschichte, aber nicht jeder verstand, was ihn damals bewogen hatte, seine Karriere aufs Spiel zu setzen. Diese verfluchte Rublew-Expedition! Sie selbst hatte nie begriffen, was einen Menschen dazu bewegen konnte, sein ganzes Leben auf Raumschiffen zuzubringen, die noch nicht einmal unbedingt flugsicher waren. Das Risiko, einmal nicht von einem Testflug zurückzukommen, weil irgendein Teil des Schiffs noch nicht ausgereift war, ließ Ruth jedes Mal tausend Ängste ausstehen, bis sie Mark wieder sicher am Boden wußte. Allerdings verstand Mark ebenso wenig, was sie daran fand, später einmal gelangweilten Studenten die Politik im alten Rom nahezubringen. Dazu musste sie allerdings erst einmal diese verdammte Prüfung schaffen!

Neben Ruth wurden auch die anderen Studenten unruhig, der Alarm hielt an und wollte nicht verstummen. Was sollte der Unsinn? Warum beraumte die Universitätsleitung ausgerechnet heute einen Probealarm an, es war doch bekannt, dass die Hälfte aller Abschlussjahrgänge an diesem Tag ihre Prüfungen hatten?

„Was soll der Sch...!" fluchte der junge Mann neben ihr. „Hey, kriegen wir die Zeit hinten drangehängt?"

Sein Fluch brach das Schweigen, binnen Sekunden war der Saal angefüllt mit den lauten Protesten der Studenten, einige hieben sogar vor lauter Wut auf ihre Tastaturen. Ruth hörte einige derbe Schimpfworte, die in diesen ehrwürdigen Hallen der Londoner Universität irgendwie fehl am Platz schienen. Tief in ihrem Inneren gestand sie sich ein, dass ihr die Unterbrechung ganz gelegen kam, sie hing ohnehin mit ihren Gedanken fest. Mitten in den Tumult heulte weiterhin der Alarm hinein.

Die Professorin versuchte sich mit den Armen rudernd Gehör zu verschaffen, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Mobiltelefon ans Ohr hielt und Erklärungen einzuholen versuchte. Offensichtlich ging sie auch von einem Probealarm aus und machte ihrer Verärgerung schimpfend Luft. Ruth sah sie hektisch in das kleine Gerät sprechen. Während ihrer Pausen – in denen ihr Gesprächspartner antwortete, wurde ihr Gesicht immer ernster.

Währenddessen begannen die Prüflinge Theorien auszutauschen, was das alles zu bedeuten habe – an eine Fortsetzung der Klausur war wohl nicht mehr zu denken. Eine Studentin in der Reihe vor Ruth versuchte dennoch verzweifelt, ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen, Ruth kannte sie, ihr Stipendium würde bald auslaufen und ohne Abschluss stand sie mittellos da.

„Man könnte meinen, der dritte Weltkrieg wäre ausgebrochen", sagte jemand hinter Ruth. „Sind die Chinesen in Metropolis gelandet, oder was?"

Inzwischen holten auch andere Studenten ihre Mobiltelefone aus der Tasche, da nun ohnehin niemand mehr auf die Einhaltung der Klausurregeln achtete. Einige tauschten auch unverhohlen ihre Lösungsideen aus. Auch Ruths Handy fing an zu summen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie den Anruf annehmen sollte und entschied sich dafür. Marks Gesicht erschien auf dem Display, aber bei all dem Hintergrundlärm konnte sie ihn kaum verstehen.

„Mark, ich verstehe dich nicht! Irgend so ein Verrückter hat hier den Probealarm ausgelöst und wir können nicht weiterarbeiten!"

„Hast du's noch nicht gehört?" fragte Mark atemlos. Er schien auf dem Weg zur VEGA zu sein, denn hinter ihm rauschte die Skyline von Metropolis vorbei. „Überall ist das Chaos ausgebrochen, es heißt, es gibt Krieg! Alle Piloten müssen sich bei VEGA melden, wahrscheinlich werden wir der strategischen Raumflotte unterstellt."

„Mark! Das ist kein Thema für Witze!" Diese Piloten hatten wirklich einen rauen Sinn für Humor! Ruth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist kein Witz, Schatz, ich wollte, es wäre einer." Mark schrie jetzt fast in sein Handy. „Die ganze Hauptstadt steht Kopf, Hirschmann will wohl noch versuchen, das Schlimmste abzuwenden, aber die Chinesen kochen vor Wut."

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Ruth angenommen, die Aggressionen wären von den VOR ausgegangen – vielleicht weil sie wie jedes Kind in den EAAU bereits mit einem festgefügten Feindbild aufgewachsen war, aber offensichtlich hatte irgendetwas Peking in die Defensive getrieben. „Was ist denn los, Mark? Ist etwas bei den Abrüstungskonferenzen schief gelaufen?" Wahrscheinlich hatte wieder einmal einer der Minister seine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten können. Es schien fast, als arbeite Hirschmanns Kabinett mehr gegen als für ihn.

„Hier schwirren tausend Gerüchte rum, Ruth! Ein Teil des Militärs im Grenzgebiet soll geputscht haben, aber das konnte niemand bestätigen. Wahrscheinlich ist nur ein einziger General durchgedreht, aber das gründlich. Es soll über 100.000 Tote auf Seiten der VORs gegeben haben, aber auch das ist noch nicht bestätigt. Jedenfalls schäumt der Ministerpräsident in Peking und hat den Finger am Knopf."

„Mein Gott, Mark, das darf doch nicht wahr sein, gerade jetzt, da die Verträge unter Dach und Fach waren!" Ruth spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Hirschmanns Worte an die Bürger der EAAU, in denen er von den Fortschritten in der gemeinsamen Versöhnungspolitik gesprochen hatte, hatten die Menschen in beiden Machtblöcken tief bewegt. Auch in den VOR hofften viele Bürger auf ein Ende des kalten Krieges, nicht nur, um der alltäglichen Angst vor einem weltweiten Konflikt endlich zu entgehen, sondern auch, weil der enorme Verteidigungsetat die asiatischen Republiken allmählich zugrunde richtete. Sogar die medizinische Versorgung der Bürger litt darunter. Auch in den EAAU wäre es bald soweit gekommen, wenn Hirschmann nicht den ersten Schritt zu einer Beendigung des Rüstungswettlaufs getan hätte. „Was ist denn bloß passiert?"

„Diese neue Raumstation der VOR ist von einer unserer Patrouillen angegriffen worden. Die Besatzung wurde wohl vollkommen überrascht und konnte nicht mehr um Hilfe rufen."

„Aber so viele Tote?"

„Es soll eine neue Waffe zum Einsatz gekommen sein, ein Kampfstoff, den es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. Aber irgendein Irrer hat das Zeug an die strategische Raumflotte ausgeliefert..."

Der Alarm verstummte so plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte, aber die Menschen im Saal begriffen es zu spät und fuhren fort, in ihre Handys zu schreien und sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen. Nur langsam sank der Geräuschpegel. Inzwischen hatte jeder ähnliche Nachrichten wie Ruth erhalten, sogar die Studentin vor ihr, die noch eifrig in ihren PC getippt hatte, kümmerte sich jetzt nicht mehr um die Prüfung und weinte stumm in ihre Hände. Es schien fast, als habe sich ein gewisser Fatalismus unter den Studenten breit gemacht – falls der große Krieg wirklich ausbrach, blieb ihnen ohnehin nicht mehr viel Zeit. So ähnlich mochten die Menschen im 20. Jahrhundert empfunden haben, die ständig mit der Angst vor einem nuklearen Erstschlag gelebt hatten.

„Was willst du jetzt tun, Mark? Musst du dich denn einziehen lassen? Du wolltest doch eh weg von dem Verein!"

„Jetzt wäre es wohl keine Kündigung mehr, sondern Fahnenflucht", erwiderte er bitter. „Mir bleibt wohl nichts anders übrig, als bei der Versammlung anzutreten."

„Verdammt, Mark, paß auf dich auf!"

„Sobald ich etwas Neues weiß, ruf ich dich an!"

Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie Mark ihr einmal erzählt habe, irgend ein Zusatzartikel in seinem Vertrag verpflichte ihn zu einem Armeeeinsatz, falls die strategische Raumflotte im Ernstfall zusätzliche Piloten benötigte, aber kaum ein Mitarbeiter dieser Organisation hatte diesem Zusatz bisher Beachtung geschenkt. Niemand rechnete mit einem solchen Ernstfall.

Um Ruth herum fielen Stichworte wie Tod, Krieg und Verzweifelung, einige hielt es auch nicht mehr im Saal, sie packten ihre Taschen und gingen heim zu ihren Lieben. Andere waren in wilde Diskussionen verwickelt. Die Professorin schrie gegen den Lärm an und verkündete das offizielle Ende der Prüfung, ein neuer Termin werde bekannt gegeben. Fast glaubte Ruth, jeden Moment könnte ein greller nuklearer Blitz vor den Fenstern aufzucken und London für immer ausradieren, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Also beschloss auch sie, ihre Tasche zu nehmen, und sich vor den nächsten Fernseher zu setzen.

Die Nachrichtensender überschlugen sich förmlich mit Neuigkeiten, auch Tom Collins, ein Freund von Mark, der jüngst zum Anchorman von Stella-TV aufgestiegen war, überschlug sich fast. Der unbarmherzig hochauflösende Bildschirm in Ruths Wohnzimmer zeigte deutlich die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, er kam kaum dazu, einen Satz zu beenden, schon wurde ihm eine neue Meldung herein gereicht. Allein die Tatsache, dass es bis jetzt noch zu keinerlei Kampfhandlungen gekommen war, ließ Ruth ein wenig aufatmen, aber als entspannt konnte man die Situation gewiss noch nicht betrachten.

Inzwischen war auch der Verursacher der Krise bekannt, ein General der strategischen Raumflotte, der so hieß es, aus persönlicher Rache für seine geplante Zwangspensionierung, im Alleingang einen Angriff auf eine unbewaffnete VOR Station angeordnet hatte. Aber auch diese Meldung hatte nicht lange Bestand, bald hieß es, man könne eine Verschwörung in höchsten Regierungskreisen nicht ausschließen, die den Sturz des Präsidenten zum Ziel hatte. Hirschmann ließ sich zunächst nicht in der Öffentlichkeit blicken, Ruth vermutete, dass er in hitzigen Verhandlungen steckte. Die Raumflotte der VOR befand sich nach wie vor in Alarmzustand und wartete auf ihren Einsatzbefehl. Wenigstens erfuhr sie jetzt auch den Grund für den Alarm, am Vormittag stießen einige Geschwader der VOR in den Raum der EAAU vor – wohl ohne Befehl aus Peking, die Piloten hatten die Nerven verloren – und griffen eine Patrouille an. Hirschmann hatte persönlich befohlen, keine Gegenwehr zu leisten, obwohl drei Taurus Zerstörer bei dem Angriff vernichtet wurden. Daraufhin besannen sich die Kampfverbände und kehrten zurück, vielleicht auch, weil der Ministerpräsident sie zurück beordert hatte. Nun tobte auch noch die Verteidigungsministerin, man dürfe sich schließlich nicht alles gefallen lassen.

Mehrmals versuchte Ruth, Mark nochmals zu erreichen, aber sie erhielt stets die selbe Ansage, der Teilnehmer sei nicht erreichbar. Schließlich versuchte sie es bei der VEGA, aber die überlastete Telefonistin am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte an diesem Tag offenbar schon Hunderte ähnlicher Anrufe erhalten und reagierte ziemlich ungeduldig. Sie sei nicht befugt, Auskünfte herauszugeben und legte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung auf. In ihrer Verzweiflung rief Ruth schließlich bei Stella-TV an und gab sich als Bekannte von Tom Collins aus. Die Telefonnummer von Toms Büro hatte Mark ihr einmal für Notfälle gegeben, so als habe er eine Situation wie diese geradezu vorausgeahnt. Sie griff nur ungern zu derlei Lügen, bisher war sie Tom nur ein einziges Mal bei einer Party begegnet, aber da sie sich sicher war, dass er über mehr Informationen verfügte als jeder andere in ihrer Bekanntschaft, sprang sie über ihren eigenen Schatten. Zunächst gab sich auch die Dame in Toms Vorzimmer verschlossen, aber der Name Mark Brandis sagte ihr etwas. Sie bat Ruth, einen Moment in der Leitung zu bleiben, Collins würde gleich zwischen zwei Sendungen in sein Büro kommen, um ein paar Minuten die Füße hochzulegen. Ruth versicherte ihr, sie wisse um die Aufregung beim Sender und entschuldigte sich für die Umstände, aber die Frau am anderen Ende winkte nur ab. Der Chef von Stella-TV sei schon seit Stunden bester Laune wegen der sensationellen Einschaltquoten, die dem Sender zudem neue Werbeverträge sichere. Und ein gut gelaunter Chef bedeute auch eine gute Chance für ihre längst ausstehende Gehaltserhöhung. Die junge Frau erzählte Ruth noch ein paar weitere Interna, die eine Warteschleife überflüssig machten und quietschte schließlich in den Hörer, Tom sei nun da. Nach einem kurzen Klicken wurde Ruth zu ihm durchgestellt, sein grinsendes Gesicht erschien auf dem kleinen Bildschirm des Tischtelefons.

„Hi, Ruth", rief Tom fröhlich aus und schien sich ehrlich zu freuen, sie zu sehen. „Schön von dir zu hören! Was kann ich für dich tun? Brauchst du einen Ferienjob beim Sender?"

Ruth seufzte erleichtert auf, einerseits, weil sie Tom nicht lange erklären musste, wer sie war, andererseits, weil er es sicher als erster erfahren hätte, wenn die Welt unterging.

„Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich nur ein bisschen ausfragen, Tom. Hoffentlich bist du nicht sauer auf mich, aber ich habe wegen dieser Kriegsgeschichte seit Stunden nichts von Mark gehört. Bei VEGA ist wohl deswegen das Chaos ausgebrochen und ich dachte, du wüsstest vielleicht mehr als ich."

„VEGA macht mobil? Da weißt du mehr als ich! Aber wenn du den dritten Weltkrieg meinst, der fällt wohl aus. Hirschmann hat's mal wieder hingebogen. Es heißt, er hätte sich den Chinesen als Geisel angeboten, um unsere Gutwilligkeit zu zeigen."

Ruth beneidete Tom um seine gelassene Sicht der Dinge, auch wenn seine Worte sie nicht vollständig beruhigen konnten. „Dann haben die VOR ihre Streitkräfte wieder zurück beordert?"

„Es sieht da oben zumindest wieder ruhiger aus. Ganz im Gegensatz zu unserem Verteidigungsministerium, da knallt es im Moment ganz ordentlich. Wahrscheinlich werden einige Staatssekretäre ihren Hut nehmen müssen, vielleicht sogar die Ministerin selbst. Böse Zungen sagen, sie würde bei diesem radikalen Spinnerverein mitmachen und hätte Smith deshalb so lange gewähren lassen."

„Smith? Hat der sich nicht schon ein paar Mal mit den VORs angelegt? Soll der nicht auch bei der Reinigenden Flamme sein?"

„Spinnerverein, sage ich doch," Tom sah aus, als wolle er verächtlich auf den Boden spucken, begnügte sich aber mit einer gequälten Grimasse. „Die Typen sind vollkommen durchgeknallt, scheinen aber überall drinzuhängen. Selbst unsere besten Reporter kriegen nichts näheres raus. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal sicher, wer der Chef von diesem Verein ist, Smith jedenfalls nicht, sonst hätte er sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Die machen sich nämlich nicht gern selbst die Hände schmutzig."

„Das klingt ja wie die Mafia, Tom. Geht dir da nicht die Fantasie ein wenig durch?"

„Die Mafia ist ein Kindergarten dagegen." Tom winkte ab. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die so eine Aktion starten."

„Aber was haben die von einem Weltkrieg?"

„Die haben genau gewusst, dass es letztendlich keinen Krieg geben würde, weil beide Seiten kneifen würden. Aber trotzdem haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht, die Kooperation mit den VOR ist erst mal gestorben."

„Das war aber ein riskantes Spiel!" Ruth schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Was, wenn die Rechnung nicht aufgegangen wäre?"

Gleichgültig hob Tom die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich sitzen die irgendwo in Sicherheit und haben es drauf ankommen lassen. Fast kann Smith einem Leid tun, der muss jetzt für die Aktion den Kopf hinhalten."

„Tom!" Ruth war entsetzt über seinen Zynismus. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Der Mann hat Zehntausende von Menschen auf dem Gewissen! Ich hoffe, sie sperren ihn für immer weg!"

„Wenn ihn die eigenen Leute nicht vorher beseitigen, damit er nicht redet! Für mich steht jedenfalls fest, dass er bei dem Haufen mitmacht und sich irgend etwas davon erhofft hat...das Klügste wäre, ihn in einen Käfig zu packen und per Luftpost nach Peking zu schicken, die würden schon die Wahrheit herausfinden." Die Vorzimmerdame erschien in einer Bildecke und flüsterte Tom etwas ins Ohr, worauf er ungeduldig nickte. „Hey, Ruthie, ich muss wieder los! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Mark ist schließlich Testpilot, den werden die nicht so schnell dienstverpflichten!"

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht behältst!"

Ruth hatte kaum aufgelegt, als der Türsummer ihrer kleinen Wohnung anschlug. Ihr war überhaupt nicht danach, Besuch zu empfangen, trotzdem stand sie aus ihrem bequemen Sessel auf und drückte den Türöffner. Ein wenig Ablenkung konnte in dieser Situation nicht schaden.

„Mark!" schrie sie, als Brandis überraschend vor ihrer Tür stand. „Bist du wahnsinnig, mich so zu erschrecken?"

„Das klingt fast so, als wolltest du meinen Sonderurlaub nicht mit mir verbringen", erwiderte er enttäuscht.

„Nur, wenn du mir alles erklärst." Sie lachte vor Erleichterung.

Samuel Hirschmanns Herz drohte ihm den Dienst zu versagen, und er wünschte sich, er hätte die entscheidende Frage niemals gestellt: Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

An diesem Nachmittag fühlte er sich, als versänke er in einem Sumpf aus Korruption und Fanatismus. Zugleich kam er sich wie ein naiver Schuljunge vor, der zum ersten Mal in die Geheimnisse der großen Politik eingeweiht wurde.

Der Ministerrat hatte sich zu einer Sondersitzung im Regierungspalais eingefunden. Nachdem die akute Kriegsgefahr abgewendet worden war, blieb nun noch die Frage zu beantworten wie es mit den Verhandlungen weitergehen sollte. Vor allem aber musste geklärt werden, ob General Smith an die VOR ausgeliefert werden sollte oder nicht. Akiko Fuyama hatte Hirschmann eindringlich zu diesem Schritt aufgefordert, der ein deutliches Zeichen der Reue gegenüber Peking darstellen würde. Die Überstellung des Kriegsverbrechers an ein asiatisches Gericht würde zwar einen Präzedenzfall schaffen, aber dies schien angesichts der Ungeheuerlichkeit des Angriffs das geringere Übel zu sein. Zudem erschien es als der bequemere Weg im Vergleich zu einem in den EAAU durchgeführten Verfahren, dessen Ausgang ungewiss war. Was, wenn eine Gesetzeslücke den General relativ ungeschoren davonkommen ließ? Dann stand die nächste Krise unmittelbar bevor.

Major Bogdan Bjelowski, ein ausgezeichneter Kenner der asiatischen Mentalität, der dem Präsidenten schon des Öfteren wertvolle Hinweise gegeben hatte, sprach sich dann auch deutlich für Smith Überstellung an die VOR Gerichtsbarkeit aus. Auch wenn es Hirschmann zutiefst widerstrebte, das Recht der EAAU derart zu beugen, leuchtete ihm die Argumentation ein. Zudem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich an den Verhandlungstisch mit Fuyama zurückzukehren. Die ganze Angelegenheit kam ihm fast wie ein irrealer Traum vor.

Leider aber gab es auch genügend Gegner einer Auslieferung, manche schoben moralische Gründe vor – man dürfe aus Prinzip nicht gegen die Verfassung der EAAU verstoßen, die Konsequenzen seien unabsehbar. Auch sei es nicht zu verantworten, die eigenen Probleme einfach über die Grenze abzuschieben, das Problem Smith sei in den EAAU entstanden, also habe auch die EAAU es zu lösen. Andere führten gar Beispiele von Grenzverletzungen durch VOR-Militärs an, bei denen man auch keine Auslieferung der verantwortlichen Offiziere gefordert habe.

Schließlich meldete sich der Außenminister zu Wort.

„Haben Sie sich einmal überlegt, meine Damen und Herren, was geschieht, wenn Smith in Peking wirklich anfängt zu reden? Ich meine, noch können wir den VOR etwas von einem Einzeltäter erzählen, oder das ganze als eine kleine Verschwörung innerhalb der Armee verkaufen. Wenn wir Glück haben, geben die sich damit zufrieden, wie damals bei Wallis. Sollten die Smith aber selbst in die Hände bekommen und näher nachfragen, oder der Herr fängt selbst aus gekränkter Eitelkeit an zu plaudern, dann dürfte das einen ordentlichen Skandal geben."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Hirschmann vorsichtig, obwohl er bereits ahnte, worauf der Minister hinaus wollte. Die Antwort ließ ihn schaudern. Seine moralischen Bedenken drehten sich bisher eher um eine mögliche Hinrichtung des Generals in den VOR - auch wenn er durchaus die Gefühle der Menschen dort verstand, die sich nach Wiedergutmachung für den Tod ihrer Lieben auf Indira sehnten. Aber der Präsident lehnte die Todesstrafe aus Prinzip ab, selbst für einen Mann wie Smith, der sicherlich viele Gründe für deren Wiedereinführung lieferte. Das selbe galt für das Gerichtsverfahren an sich, es musste gerecht sein, auch das war in den VOR nicht gewährleistet. Trotz aller liberalen Reformen in den letzten Jahren, die VOR waren kein demokratischer Staat. Es war Hirschmann nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass man sich in Peking noch lange nach den Hintergründen des Verbrechens befassen könnte.

„Nun", der Außenminister lehnte sich zurück und warf einen Seitenblick auf Jean Habersham, „gewisse Politiker in unserem Staat haben sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, was die Radikalen in der Armee betrifft." Ein weiterer Seitenblick traf den Justizminister. „Das gleiche gilt für unser Rechtssystem, wir haben Organisationen wie der Reinigenden Flamme einen lange Zeit einen zu großen Spielraum gewährt, aus falsch verstandener Liberalität. Aber die VOR werden in der gegenwärtigen Lage etwas anderes darin sehen, nämlich Unterstützung. Eine Untersuchung könnte außerordentlich unangenehm für uns werden, man wird fragen, warum niemand etwas gegen diese Radikalen unternommen hat."

Habersham bemühte sich redlich, ihren Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Das werden die doch ohnehin tun. Den VORs war schon immer jeder Grund recht, uns in die Defensive zu drängen."

„Nun, das ist wahr", entgegnete der Minister. „Aber sie werden nichts Konkretes in der Hand haben. Aber was, verehrte Ministerin, geschieht, wenn Ihr Protegé in Peking etwas über die Einzelheiten Ihres Handels mit Ammotec ausplaudert? Haben Sie nicht KL zum Test freigegeben?"

„Aber doch nicht gegen Menschen!" rief Habersham empört. „Und schon gar nicht gegen Indira!"

„KL ist eine Waffe, die nur zum Einsatz gegen Menschen konzipiert wurde, wie die gute alte Neutronenbombe. Gebäude bleiben intakt, aber ihre Insassen sterben, so wurde das Zeug doch angepriesen. Die Testfreigabe gegen totes Material hätte also wenig Sinn gehabt."

Hirschmann senkte beschämt den Kopf. Mit welchen Menschen arbeitete er hier zusammen? Ihnen ging es weniger um den Frieden mit den VOR, als darum, den eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Sollte es wirklich stimmen, dass Habersham dem General eine Blankovollmacht für Tests mit KL ausgestellt hatte, so stand ihre Karriere als erstes auf dem Spiel. Es klang dermaßen ungeheuerlich, Hirschmann wollte es nicht glauben. Aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm das Gegenteil, die Ministerin galt nicht umsonst als Sympathisantin der Vertragsgegner. Eigentlich grenzte es an Hochverrat, ihn bei seinem Amtseintritt dermaßen im Unklaren über die Vorgänge in ihrem Ressort zu lassen, aber Hirschmann hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich darüber aufzuregen, sonst hätte er die Hälfte seiner Minister ins Gefängnis stecken müssen. Er hatte wahrlich kein leichtes Erbe angetreten und mit der idealistischen Begeisterung in seinen ersten Amtstagen war es längst vorbei!

Sanchez, der Außenminister, hatte aber auch in einem Recht, man durfte bei allem Idealismus die Realpolitik nicht vergessen, auch wenn das bedeutete, mit den VOR einen neuen Vertrag auf Basis einer Lüge auszuhandeln. Er hätte sich zurück lehnen können und sich selbst einreden, er habe keine Schuld an alldem, aber auch er hatte sich zu wenig Gedanken um die Fanatiker unter den Militärs gemacht. Zumindest hatte er es sich zu einfach vorgestellt, sie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Hirschmann tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Bjelowski, dem einzigen wirklichen Spezialisten am Tisch.

„Was sagen Sie, Bjelowski? Hat der Außenminister Recht mit seinen Bedenken?"

Bjelowski ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort, er rang mit sich, offenbar wog er auch die Fakten miteinander ab. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich würde nichts lieber sehen als den General mit einem Strick um den Hals, egal ob hier oder in den VOR. Leider durfte ich ihn einmal persönlich kennen lernen, daher weiß ich, wie unberechenbar er ist. Vor allem aber ist er launisch und jähzornig. Seine verletzte Eitelkeit könnte ihn tatsächlich dazu bringen, einige unserer Minister mit sich ins Grab zu reißen, was für uns einen absoluten Gesichtsverlust bedeuten würde. Ich bin kein Romantiker, mir geht der Friedensvertrag über alles, aber wir würden in diesem Falle nicht nur Smith, sondern auch uns selbst mit Haut und Haaren an Peking ausliefern. Ich schlage daher einen Kompromiss vor: Lassen wir einige Vertreter der VOR den Prozess vor Ort beobachten, so dass sie den Eindruck bekommen, sie könnten in das Geschehen eingreifen. Zugleich signalisieren wir damit unsere Fairness, wir verhandeln nichts unter der Hand, sondern erlauben ihnen, selbst zu überprüfen, ob es bei dem Gerichtsverfahren mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

„Und was tun wir, wenn der General das Verfahren politisieren will?" fragte Hirschmann. „Schließlich könnte er auch hier versuchen, vor den Beobachtern diese unangenehmen Dinge ausplaudern." Die Ironie in den letzten Worten war unüberhörbar.

„Der Einwand ist sicher berechtigt, Herr Präsident", erwiderte Bjelowski. „Aber hier haben wir die Dinge besser unter Kontrolle und können rechtzeitig eingreifen. Wir werden allerdings den anklagenden Staatsanwalt sorgfältig auswählen müssen..."

„Also gut", sagte Hirschmann resigniert, „ich werde also versuchen, das Ministerin Fuyama entsprechend darzulegen. Ihnen meine Damen und Herren", er blickte in die Runde, „werde ich aber den einen oder anderen Untersuchungsausschuss nicht ersparen können!"

Fuyama würde ihm nie wieder vollkommen vertrauen können.


	3. Die Untersuchung

**Die Untersuchung**

„Emma, das wird der spannendste Fall Ihres Lebens!" Professor Dankwarts sprach sie stets mit dem Vornamen an, was Lieutenant Emanuela Rodriguez ebenso missfiel wie seine herablassende, selbstgefällige Art. „Sie werden sehen, wenn Sie hier gute Arbeit leisten, dann winkt Ihnen eine steile Karriere!"

Dankwarts legte einen forschen Schritt vor, aber er trug ja auch nicht die Akten, das Notebook und die Fachbücher zum Thema Forensik und klinische Psychologie, die ohnehin immer nur mitgenommen wurden, um bei den Patienten Eindruck zu schinden. Man hätte die Texte genauso gut auf das Notebook übertragen können, was Emma einiges an Last erspart hätte. Sie schwitzte schon jetzt in ihrer adretten Uniform, wie sollte das erst werden, wenn sie erst an der Befragung des Gefangenen teilnehmen sollte?

Die Gänge der Raumstation waren beim besten Willen nicht übermäßig beheizt – die hier inhaftierten Untersuchungshäftlinge sollten es nicht zu bequem haben – aber Dankwarts Tempo hätte jeden ins Schwitzen gebracht. Der drahtige Militärpsychiater konnte mit jedem Ausbilder mithalten.

Zwei Wachen der Militärpolizei öffneten ihnen nach einer oberflächlichen Personenkontrolle eine schwere Luke zum nächsten Trakt, der eigentlich besonders schwer bewacht sein sollte. Hier saßen bis zu ihrer Gerichtsverhandlung in Metropolis einige der übelsten Männer und Frauen ein, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, alle bisherigen Routinekontrollen der Armee auf geistige Gesundheit unbeschadet zu überstehen. Vielleicht, so dachte Emma grimmig, hatte es bisher auch im Interesse der Armee gelegen, diese Offiziere in ihren Diensten zu behalten, erst das Tauwetter der letzten Monate war ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden. Dazu waren einige von ihnen zu ungeduldig geworden und versuchten, das ungewohnt gute Klima zwischen den Weltmächten wieder zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Zwölf von den Gefangenen auf dieser Station waren dabei jedoch eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Ein dreizehnter hatte versucht, dies zu stoppen, doch gerade dies brachte ihn ironischerweise ebenfalls ins Gefängnis, der Vorwurf der Meuterei wog schwer, auch wenn Commander Daniel Mertens lediglich versucht hatte, seinen Vorgesetzten von der Anzettelung eines Weltkrieges abzuhalten. Wenigstens saß er nicht in diesem Hochsicherheitstrakt ein, sondern in einer Abteilung, in der die Gefangenen ein paar Privilegien mehr genossen.

Emma sah einen breiten, kameraüberwachten Gang vor sich, von dem rechts und links die Zellen abzweigten, jeweils abgeteilt durch schusssichere Sicherheitsglasscheiben. Jede Zelle mochte etwa sechs Quadratmeter messen, die karge Ausstattung bestand aus einem schmalen Bett, Tisch und Stuhl, sowie einem offenem Kleiderspind. Hinter einer halbhohen Plastikwand befanden sich die ebenso kargen sanitären Anlagen.

Im Gang roch es nach industriell hergestelltem Kartoffelsalat, Würstchen und dünnen Kaffee. Die Essenszeit schien gerade vorüber zu sein, denn ein Gefangener holte in Begleitung eines Wachmannes Tabletts mit Essensresten aus den Zellen ab, dies nach einem streng geregelten Prozedere: Der Wächter öffnete mittels einer Fernbedienung kurz die Glaswand und ließ den Gefangenen eintreten, worauf sich die Wand wieder hinter ihm schloss. Erst, wenn er das Tablett aufgenommen hatte, durfte der Mann wieder hinaus. Sein Bewacher ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen, damit ihm kein unerlaubtes Gespräch oder gar der Austausch schriftlicher Botschaften entging.

Emma sah Männer und Frauen in blauen Overalls auf ihren Betten dösen, einige lasen auch in billigen Büchern oder widmeten sich der Körperpflege. Eigentlich sah keiner von ihnen besonders außergewöhnlich aus, schon gar nicht wie jemand, der einen Weltkrieg anzettelt. Aber was hieß das schon! Auch der Hauptverdächtige in diesem Drama schien auf den ersten Blick ein sympathischer Mann zu sein, auch wenn in seinem Kopf furchtbare Dinge vor sich gingen. Emma war gespannt, wie er in Wirklichkeit aussah, aber auch, wie er sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten würde. Offiziere seines Schlages verirrten sich nur selten in ihre Abteilung des Verteidigungsministeriums. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie sie ihn einmal beinahe einmal in einem Gang des Ministeriums umgerannt hatte, aber das reichte wohl kaum für einen bleibenden Eindruck. Die Abteilung für Raumfahrtpsychologie wurde von Männern seines Schlages nur verlacht – gute Soldaten machten ihre Probleme mit sich selbst aus.

Die Gefangenen ließen sich kaum bei ihren Tätigkeiten stören, nur kurze Unterbrechungen verrieten, dass sie die Ankunft der beiden Offiziere des Militärkrankenhauses zur Kenntnis genommen hatten. Ein Mann grinste Emma kurz an, wandte sich dann aber schnell wieder ab. Unwillkürlich prüfte sie den Sitz ihrer Frisur, saß der strenge Knoten noch?

_Vielleicht finden Sie heraus, ob der General auf eigene Verantwortung handelte, oder ob Hintermänner gab._ Mit diesem Auftrag im Gepäck trafen sie auf der Station ein. _Hängt die Reinigende Flamme mit in dieser Geschichte drin? _

Als Emma und Dankwarts in Begleitung eines weiteren Wachmannes die nun fast überfüllte Zelle betraten, schien es zunächst, als nähme der General keine Notiz von ihnen. Mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen saß er auf seinem Bett und las in einer Ausgabe von Faye Kellermans _Denn rein soll Eure Seele sein – _ein äußerst passender Titel, wie Emma fand. Die Reaktion des Wachmannes allerdings überraschte sie, anstatt Smith barsch aufzuschrecken, bat er ihn mit einem Räuspern und fast unterwürfiger Höflichkeit, seine Gäste zu begrüßen. Er drückte sich tatsächlich so aus und sprach ihn mit Sir an, als sei es ihm unangenehm, diesen Helden der Republik in seinem Gefängnis beherbergen zu müssen. _Er hat nur das getan, was andere aus Feigheit unterlassen haben_, so dachten viele Militärs.

Smith legte behutsam ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und stand langsam auf, ohne Dankwarts ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen. Emma war um so überraschter, dass er ihr freundlich zunickte und Dankwarts dafür tadelte, seine junge Assistentin so schwere Lasten tragen zu lassen. Bevor der Professor Einwände erheben konnte, nahm er Emma die Bücher und den Laptop ab und legte beides auf den Tisch. Sein höfliches Auftreten ließ rasch vergessen, zu welchen Verbrechen er fähig war, wahrscheinlich hatte er die unglückliche Ministerin ebenso charmant umgarnt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„So, Sie beide sind also gekommen, um mich auf meinen geistigen Zustand zu überprüfen? Womit wollen wir beginnen, dem MMPI IV oder einem anderen Standardtest?"

Dankwarts allerdings stand ihm in seiner Arroganz um nichts nach und hielt seinem Blick stand. „Sir, ich glaube, Sie verkennen Ihre Lage", erwiderte er blasiert. „Von Ihrer Mitarbeit hängt Ihr weiteres Schicksal ab! Immerhin steht immer noch der Vorschlag im Raum, Sie an die VOR auszuliefern, wenn Sie sich nicht als kooperationsbereit erweisen."

„Eine Auslieferung an die VOR?" Der General lachte, während seine leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen sehr wohl seinen Zorn über diese Bemerkung verrieten. „Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht. So dumm wird das Militärgericht wohl kaum sein."

„Ich wäre mir da an Ihrer Stelle nicht allzu sicher, General. Immerhin haben Sie uns mit Ihrer Wahnsinnstat an den Rand eines globalen Krieges gebracht – da wäre es doch ein Zeichen guten Willens unserer Regierung, wenn wir Peking selbst entscheiden ließen, was mit Ihnen zu geschehen hat."

Der Wachmann verfolgte die Diskussion mit ungläubigem Staunen, auch Emma verwunderte es, ihren Vorgesetzten derart hitzig zu erleben. Er selbst hatte ihr immerhin eingeschärft, sich niemals von einem Patienten zu subjektiven Meinungsäußerungen hinreißen zu lassen. Ein Psychologe musste sein Gegenüber stets neutral betrachten, egal, ob er ein Opfer oder einen Massenmörder vor sich hatte. Sie ahnte, worauf der General hinaus wollte – bei einer Befragung in Peking mochten zu viele für die Regierung unangenehme Tatsachen bekannt werden – und verstand Dankwarts Wut zu einem gewissen Grad. Smith verließ sich darauf, dass man ihn gar nicht ausliefern konnte, ohne die Affäre noch zu verschlimmern und ohne sein Wissen stand dies ja auch bereits fest. Auch wenn Dankwarts und Emma strikte Anweisung hatten, ihm gegenüber kein Wort über die Entscheidung des Präsidenten zu verlieren, so war Emma sich sicher, dass der General es aus anderen Informationsquellen längst erfahren hatte.

„Meine Herren, wollen wir nicht endlich mit unserer Arbeit beginnen?" sagte sie zaghaft, ohne Hoffnung zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden. Der Wachmann neben ihr schwitzte Blut und Wasser.

Dankwarts wischte sich die Stirn mit einem Taschentuch ab. „Gibt es hier einen Platz, wo ich mich setzen kann?" fragte er unwirsch in Richtung des Wachmannes. „Jetzt holen Sie uns doch ein paar Stühle herbei!"

Ein paar Minuten später wurde es in der Zelle noch enger. Man hätte die Befragung auch in einem der Besuchsräume durchführen können, aber die ängstliche Gefängnisleitung zog es vor, den General nicht häufiger als nötig aus seiner Zelle zu lassen. Jeder Weg mochte ihm Gelegenheit bieten, sich mit einem seiner Spießgesellen auszutauschen. So saßen die beiden Psychologen fast Knie an Knie mit dem General, als sie die eigentliche Befragung begannen. Emma fand die Situation mehr als befremdlich, aber sie wagte nicht, Protest einzulegen. Zum Glück trug sie eine weite Hose, sonst wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken.

Das nun folgende Gespräch erwies sich als außerordentlich fruchtlos, was wohl hauptsächlich dem Umstand zuzuschreiben war, dass beide Männer sich wie Kontrahenten eines Duells gegenseitig belauerten. Die räumliche Enge trug noch zusätzlich dazu bei, eine angespannte Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Zudem verschaffte sie dem General so etwas wie einen Heimvorteil und ließ die beiden Gutachter wie unerwünschte Gäste in seiner Zelle erscheinen, was sie ja auch faktisch waren. Vorsichtig rückte Emma ihren Stuhl so nahe wie möglich an die Wand.

Sie musste das Notebook auf den Knien halten um sich Notizen zu machen, denn der Anwalt des Generals hatte ausdrücklich untersagt, dass ein Mitschnitt des Gesprächs aufgezeichnet wurde. Innerlich verfluchte sie diese Rücksichtnahme, aber auch ein – fast verurteilter – Kriegsverbrecher genoss nun einmal den Schutz des Gesetzes. Der Präsident persönlich hatte darauf bestanden, keine Verstöße gegen das Prozessrecht der EAAU zuzulassen, einerseits weil er sich nicht auf eine Stufe mit Verbrechern von Smith Schlage stellen wollte, andererseits, um den Anhängern des Generals keinen Vorwand für Proteste zu liefern. Leider gab es derer viel zu viele und sie fanden ständig neue Gründe, warum angeblich der falsche Mann vor Gericht stand. Beinahe jeden Tag tauchte in der konservativen Presse eine neue Verschwörungstheorie auf. So kämpfte der bedauernswerte Hirschmann derzeit an zwei Fronten, zum einen musste er die Wogen des internationalen Konflikts glätten, zum anderen die Hardliner in den eigenen Reihen beruhigen. Angeblich stand sogar die Verteidigungsministerin auf der Seite des Generals. Sollte sie etwa...nein, es erschien zu gewagt zu glauben, sie selbst habe den Angriff befohlen.

Das Gespräch schleppte sich zäh voran. Immer wieder fragte Dankwarts nach, was den General zu seinem Angriffsbefehl bewogen hatte und der General gab stets die gleiche Antwort, er habe eine drohende Gefahr für die Sicherheit der EAAU erkannt und gehandelt. Smith klang immer gelangweilter, als hätte er sich lieber wieder seinem Krimi gewidmet. Dabei machte er einen sehr selbstsicheren Eindruck, so als bereite ihm das bevorstehende Verfahren keinerlei Sorgen.

Schließlich gab Dankwarts seine Versuche auf, sein Gesicht war von Anstrengung und Wut gerötet. „Emma, wären Sie so gut und führen die Tests mit dem General alleine durch?" Wieder tupfte er seine Stirn ab. „Ich könnte dann schon einmal mit Captain Hillers sprechen."

Emma hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. _Sie können mich doch nicht mit diesem Mann allein lassen!_ Stattdessen nickte sie nur ergeben. Dankwarts beeilte sich, die Zelle zu verlassen, sichtlich erleichtert. Hillers war die Pilotin der Mission gewesen, sie litt seitdem unter starken Depressionen und Schuldgefühlen und galt als selbstmordgefährdet. An ihr konnte Dankwarts seine Fähigkeiten wohl besser unter Beweis stellen.

Emma räusperte sich verlegen und sortierte eilig die Testformulare, bemüht, keins fallenzulassen.

„Sir, ich werde in der Tat einige Standardtests mit Ihnen machen müssen", sagte sie entschuldigend, wohl wissend, wie albern das war. Der General hatte mit Sicherheit während seiner militärischen Laufbahn Dutzende dieser Tests absolviert, und keiner hatte ihn davon zurückgehalten, ein Kriegsverbrechen zu begehen, geschweige denn ein von der Norm abweichendes Ergebnis aufgezeigt. Seine militärischen Aktionen in den letzten Jahren allerdings sprachen Bände, daran konnte jeder Laie erkennen, welch Geistes Kind er war, aber niemand hatte es für nötig befunden, ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.

„Na, geben Sie schon her, Lieutenant", erwiderte er gar nicht unfreundlich, worauf Emma ihm einen Stift und ein Formular reichte.

Minutenlang herrschte eine fast lähmende Stille, während der General sich einem standardisierten psychologischen Test widmete. Plötzlich sah er auf. „Was meinen Sie, Rodriguez, war es wirklich ein Verbrechen, was ich begangen habe?"

Emma schwieg zunächst überrumpelt, sollte sie lügen, die Antwort verweigern? Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie eventuell die Chance hatte, etwas herauszubekommen, dass er dem blasierten Dankwarts nie anvertraut hätte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, ja, das glaube ich. Ich meine, es war in der derzeitigen politischen Situation einfach nicht gerechtfertigt."

„Aha – Sie meinen, man hätte noch abwarten sollen? Bis die VOR uns soweit in Sicherheit gewogen hätten, um einen eigenen Angriff zu starten?" Der General legte die Papiere beiseite und lehnte sich neugierig vor. Er zeigte sich über ihre Meinungsäußerung keineswegs empört, sein Ton verriet lediglich eine gewisse Herablassung.

„Sie gingen also fest davon aus, dass es konkrete Angriffspläne gab?" Das versprach interessant zu werden, gab es doch Hintermänner? Informationen, die nicht allgemein bekannt waren? Emma musste das Interesse in ihrer Stimme nicht spielen. „Ich dachte, diese Station sei eine Basis wie dutzende andere gewesen. Vielleicht ein wenig größer, aber keineswegs besser ausgerüstet."

„Eine Station wie dutzende andere, das trifft es durchaus. Eine von vielen, auf der die Militärs der VOR am Untergang der EAAU arbeiteten, während wir tatenlos zusehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als verwundere es ihn, dass nicht jeder Bürger diese simple Ansicht mit ihm teile.

„Nun, das denken die Militärs der VOR auch gewiss von unseren bewaffneten Raumstationen", erwiderte Emma. „War nicht gerade das immer der Trick hinter der Sache? Ein gewisses Misstrauen zwischen uns aufrecht zu erhalten, damit letztlich keine Seite es wagt, in einen Krieg einzutreten?" Der Dialog begann ihr einen gewissen Spaß zu bereiten, sie liebte politische Streitgespräche. In ihrem Elternhaus hatte es ständig welche bei Tisch gegeben, wobei alle Familienmitglieder wild durcheinander redeten. Ein Außenstehender hätte dies für einen handfesten Familienkrach gehalten, aber die Rodriguez genossen es. Sie beschloss, es mit einer Provokation zu versuchen, vielleicht funktionierte das Gespräch hier ähnlich wie eine Diskussion mit ihrem Vater. „Im letzten Jahrhundert hat man es doch ähnlich gemacht, Gleichgewicht des Schreckens nannten sie es. Am Ende hatten sich beide Supermächte zwar finanziell zugrunde gerichtet, aber die Taktik ging doch irgendwie auf und schließlich fanden sie sich in der EAAU zusammen."

„Aber hat diese Taktik in unserem Jahrhundert nicht gerade unser Misstrauen einschlafen lassen? Sind wir wirklich noch vorbereitet, wenn die andere Seite zuschlägt?" Der General sah sie nachdenklich an, schien aber ebenfalls wachsendes Interesse an einer Diskussion zu entwickeln. „Es ist doch eine Tatsache, dass die Asiaten den Krieg gegen uns längst begonnen haben, wenn auch nicht im offenen Kampf. Haben sie nicht schon immer versucht, uns wirtschaftlich zu überrollen, sei es nur durch Industriespionage? Aber wir haben das stets als harmlose Kavaliersdelikte abgetan. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es nicht mehr lange bei diesen Spielchen belassen werden, sondern längst eine Expansion in unser Territorium planen, zunächst nach Afrika, dann nach Europa! Und was tut unser Präsident? Er öffnet diesem Treiben alle Türen!"

Der General begann sich in Rage zu reden und sah in Emma offensichtlich eine geduldige Zuhörerin. Sie beschloss, ihn noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen, auch wenn sie bereits ahnte, das Gespräch somit in einen Monolog ihres Gegenübers zu verwandeln. „Verzeihen Sie mir die Offenheit, Sir, aber hat Ihr Angriff auf Indira nicht letztendlich den VOR in die Hände gespielt? Ich meine, nun ist Hirschmann doch erst recht gezwungen, die Türen zu öffnen..."

„Weil man mich diese Offensive nicht konsequent zu Ende führen ließ!" Smith sprang auf und stieß gegen das Notebook auf Emmas Knien, das sie gerade noch festhalten konnte. Anstatt einer Antwort sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an, er liebte es ganz offensichtlich, Zuhörer für seine Reden zu haben. Also bemühte sie sich, wie eine unerfahrene junge Frau zu wirken, die von ihrem Vorgesetzten in die Geheimnisse der hohen Politik eingeweiht wird. Fast konnte sie selbst nicht glauben, dass es so leicht war, Informationen aus diesem Mann herauszuholen. Tatsächlich begann der General wie ein Buch zu reden, über die angeblichen Pläne der VOR zur Vernichtung der EAAU, seine Lösungsvorschläge für diese Bedrohung und seine Ansichten zu Hirschmanns Politik. Emma musste nur hin und wieder ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken beisteuern um den Wortschwall weiterfließen zu lassen. Obwohl die Ausführungen des Generals sie zutiefst erschreckten und sie froh war, diesen Mann in sicherem Gewahrsam zu wissen, fühlte sie doch einen gewissen Stolz. Ihr war es gelungen, weitaus mehr Informationen aus ihm herauszulocken, als es Dankwarts je geschafft hätte. Fast freute sie sich darauf, ihren Bericht zu schreiben.

„Sagen Sie, Sir", sie bemühte sich, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen, „man könnte fast glauben, Sie seien Mitglied in dieser Wallis Partei."

Der General hielt inne und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Hat man Sie gebeten, ein diesbezügliches Geständnis von mir zu erwirken? Das enttäuscht mich jetzt ein wenig, Lieutenant, Sie werden doch wohl kaum ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich Ihnen meine Mitgliedschaft in der Reinigenden Flamme beichte, oder?"

„Nun, es gibt da durchaus ein oder zwei Berührungspunkte im Programm dieser Leute zu Ihren eigenen Auffassungen, Sir."

„Glauben Sie im Ernst, man hätte mich auf meinem Posten gelassen, wenn ich Mitglied in einer verfassungswidrigen Organisation wäre?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet eine gewisse Ironie – Smith traute der Regierung allerhand zu, auch diese Dummheit. Schließlich änderte es nicht viel an seiner Gesinnung, ob er nun Mitglied in der Reinigenden Flamme war oder nicht. „Vielleicht bin ich ja sogar einer der führenden Köpfe der Partei und es ist dem Präsidenten bisher entgangen. Das würde ich ihm durchaus zutrauen." Er lachte sarkastisch.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich diese Bemerkung in meinem Protokoll vermerken muss?" Emma schenkte ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick, wie eine Polizistin, die noch einmal von der Ausstellung eines Strafzettels für falsches Parken absah. Tatsächlich zerbrach sie sich bereits jetzt den Kopf, wie sie seine Bemerkung wiedergeben sollte. Ein Priester, der soeben im Beichtstuhl von einem Mord erfahren hatte und ihn nicht der Justiz melden durfte, musste sich ähnlich fühlen. Er hatte ihr soeben die Wahrheit gesagt, das wusste sie, würde es aber später nicht beweisen können, da er seine Aussage jederzeit wie einen makaberen Scherz aussehen lassen konnte.

„Ein Protokoll, das vor Gericht keinerlei Aussagekraft hat, es sei denn, Sie würden mir den Gefallen erweisen, mich für vollkommen verrückt zu erklären." Emma erschreckte es, wie leicht er in einen unverfänglichen Plauderton zurückfallen konnte.

Nach etwa einer Stunde klopfte Dankwarts an die gläserne Zellentür und winkte Emma hinaus. Sein Gesicht verriet Ungeduld. Ahnte er bereits ihren Erfolg?

„Unser Shuttle geht wohl bald", sagte sie. „Es wird also nötig sein, dass ich Sie erneut wegen der Tests aufsuche, Sir. Das Gericht besteht darauf."

„Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Lieutenant, obwohl ich Ihnen gerne unter anderen Umständen begegnet wäre."

Das Klopfen wurde dringlicher. „Ich muss los!" Eilig raffte sie die Testbögen zusammen und reichte ihm die Hand, die er ein wenig länger als nötig festhielt.

Dankwarts zeigte sich wenig begeistert, lieber als ein ausführlicher Gesprächsbericht wären ihm die abgeschlossenen Tests gewesen. Nun müsse man nochmals her kommen und sich mit diesem Psychopathen unterhalten, er jedenfalls habe besseres zu tun. So kam es, dass Emma die Gespräche von nun an allein übernahm. Drei Tage später erreichte sie die Nachricht vom Tode Captain Hillers – man sprach von Selbstmord, ersparte sich aber sicherheitshalber weitere Nachforschungen. Die Pilotin hatte nur wenig zur Aufklärung der Hintergründe des Angriffs beigetragen, sie wiederholte nur immer wieder, unter falschen Voraussetzungen gehandelt zu haben. Das ließ immerhin einen Rückschluss auf gezielte Fehlinformationen zu, die den Mannschaften der drei Kreuzer zugespielt worden waren. Die anderen Offiziere kümmerte das allerdings wenig.


	4. Der Prozess

**Der Prozess**

Der eigentliche Prozess fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, sollte er doch nicht zu einer politischen Veranstaltung werden. Zwar belauerte die Presse das Gebäude, aber Hunderte von Sicherheitskräften achteten darauf, niemanden unbefugt hinein zu lassen. Der Selbstmord Captain Hillers brachte zusätzliche Brisanz ins Spiel, wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie nicht doch von Anhängern des Generals ermordet worden war, weil sie zu viel wußte?

Wer nicht vor dem Gerichtsgebäude auf Neuigkeiten lauerte, versuchte ein Interview mit Andrea Capeletti zu bekommen, dem einzigen bekannten Freund des Generals, aber auch diese Bemühungen blieben fruchtlos. Capeletti besaß ein ähnliches Talent zur Beeinflussung anderer Menschen wie sein angeklagter Freund, er sagte viel, aber letztendlich gar nichts. Immerhin besaß er den Mut, sich öffentlich zu seiner Freundschaft zu Smith zu bekennen, was in diesen Tagen nicht selbstverständlich war. Diejenigen Politiker und Offiziere, die ihm zum Aufstieg verholfen hatten, eilten sich nun ihren Abscheu für seine Tat möglichst lautstark zu bekunden. Schließlich habe niemand absehen können, wie sich dieser Mann entwickeln würde. Capeletti dagegen stellte ihm seinen besten Firmenanwalt zur Verfügung, der auch den Chef der Neopharm schon aus so mancher vertrackten juristischen Lage herausgepaukt hatte.

Emma durfte zwar bei der Verhandlung anwesend sein, sollte aber kein Gutachten abgeben, das behielt sich Dankwarts vor. Einerseits fand sie es erleichternd, da sie sich so keinen Ärger mit den heimlichen Freunden des Generals in der Armee einhandelte, aber es erschien ihr auch ungerecht, schließlich hatte sie die meisten Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Also begnügte sie sich vorerst mit einem Platz in der zweiten Reihe und hoffte darauf, nicht doch noch befragt zu werden.

Zu Prozessbeginn waren einige der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten der EAAU erschienen. Der Präsident persönlich war anwesend, um den Ablauf der Verhandlung zu beobachten, der chinesische Botschafter in Metropolis Jao San-Feng, saß direkt neben ihm und mochte davon träumen, den General eigenhändig umzubringen. Es fiel nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, wie hart es den Chinesen ankommen musste nicht selbst in das Geschehen eingreifen zu dürfen. San-Feng würde sich lediglich davon überzeugen dürfen, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Von seinem Bericht hing viel ab, Peking drang darauf, möglichst schnell ein hartes Urteil vollstreckt zu sehen.

Im Saal wurde es so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können, als der General als letzter der Offiziere in den Zeugenstand trat. Man verlas noch einmal die Anklage gegen ihn und vereidigte ihn dann ordnungsgemäß auf die Bibel. Im Vorfeld war bereits der Vorwurf des Hochverrats niedergeschlagen worden, auch das eigentlich ein Skandal. Es hieß, am habe nicht die nötigen Anhaltspunkte dafür gefunden, schließlich habe er die EAAU streng genommen nicht verraten, dafür hätte er militärische Geheimnisse an die VOR weitergeben müssen, und wem lag das wohl ferner als ihm? Auch der Einsatz geächteter Waffen konnte ihm nicht zur Last gelegt werden, da KL bisher nicht zum Einsatz gekommen war, stand es auch nicht auf der diesbezüglichen Liste. Habersham war vor einigen Tagen zurückgetreten und hatte auf diesem Wege eingestanden, einen Teil der Verantwortung mitzutragen. Das liberale Gesetz der EAAU, geschaffen um den Bürgern größtmögliche Gerechtigkeit zu garantieren, erwies sich hier als furchtbarer Fallstrick, denn seine Schöpfer hatten einen Mann wie Smith nicht eingeplant. Also lautete die Klage auf schweren Totschlag in mehreren Fällen sowie Verstoß gegen den Grenzpakt von 2056. Die Mindeststrafe für beide Delikte lag bei acht Jahren, sollte sich erweisen, dass der General in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung gehandelt hatte, konnte sich die Strafe noch einmal um zwei Jahre verringern. Vielleicht durfte er sie sogar in einer forensischen Klinik abbüßen.

Smith Verteidiger tat dann auch sein bestes, um den patriotischen Geist darzustellen, der den General bewegt hatte, den Befehl zur Kursabweichung zu geben, das würden auch die Zeugenaussagen seiner Offiziere belegen. Der Staatsanwalt stand auf ziemlich einsamem Posten in diesem Prozess, nur der Botschafter mochte sich über sein scharfes Auftreten freuen. Zu viele Mitarbeiter in den Ministerien zitterten davor, selbst in die Sache hineingezogen zu werden und hielten sich bedeckt.

Nach anderthalb Stunden ließ Emmas Konzentration langsam nach. Sie fühlte sich schläfrig und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Zu viele Aussagen wiederholten sich, außerdem hatte sie das meiste ja schon von Smith selbst gehört. Fast hätte sie daher den folgenden Satz des Staatsanwaltes überhört.

„Trifft es zu, dass Sie gegenüber der Psychologin Lieutenant Rodriguez ein umfassendes Geständnis abgelegt haben?" Der Staatsanwalt zögerte einen Moment, seine Worte sollten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen. „Haben Sie ihr gestanden, mit dieser Tat eigene politische Ziele verfolgt zu haben? Zum Beispiel die der Reinigenden Flamme, der Sie ja offensichtlich sehr nahe stehen?"

Emmas Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Verdammter Mist, dachte sie, jetzt werde ich doch noch in die Sache hineingezogen. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, als der General antwortete. „Ich soll Lieutenant Rodriguez meine Zugehörigkeit zu einer verfassungswidrigen Organisation gestanden haben?" Smith schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „An ein solches Geständnis kann ich mich nicht erinnern – aber warum fragen Sie Lieutenant Rodriguez nicht selbst?"

„Das werden wir zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt tun", der Staatsanwalt ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber Sie haben meine erste Frage noch nicht beantwortet: Verfolgten Sie eigene politische Ziele mit dem Angriff auf Indira?"

„Nur die Ziele, die sich mit meinem Auftrag im Dienste der EAAU decken. Wenn ich mir diese Ziele zu eigen gemacht habe, kann man mir doch wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen, oder?"

„Es hat Ihnen aber doch wohl niemand den Auftrag erteilt, mitten im Frieden die Grenzen der VOR zu missachten und einen Angriff gegen Zivilpersonen zu fliegen?"

„Ich habe keinen Angriff auf Zivilpersonen fliegen lassen, sondern auf eine militärische Einrichtung, die unsere Grenzen bedrohte. Mir lagen Hinweise vor, dass von dieser Station eine akute Gefahr für die Sicherheit der EAAU ausging."

„Lügner!" ließ sich aus dem Publikum die Stimme des Botschafters vernehmen. „Sie haben Frauen und Kinder getötet!"

Die vorsitzende Richterin bat San-Feng um Mäßigung, auch wenn sie Verständnis für seine Gefühlsaufwallung habe. Der Staatsanwalt lächelte, ihm selbst war es verboten, solche Beschimpfungen zu äußern, auch wenn er es gern getan hätte. „Nun, um einmal den Vorwurf des Botschafters aufzunehmen: So eindeutig waren die uns vorliegenden Geheimdienstinformationen nicht, das wissen Sie selbst am besten."

„Beweisen Sie das Gegenteil", erwiderte der General unbeeindruckt. „Ich war jedenfalls davon überzeugt."

An der Stirn des Staatsanwalts trat eine Ader hervor, ein untrügliches Zeichen für seine nachlassende Geduld. „Sie haben ja nun gründlich dafür gesorgt, dass uns das nicht mehr möglich ist. Und auch die Kollegen in den VOR haben keine Chance mehr, uns die Wahrheit aufzuzeigen..."

„Trauen wir dem Geheimdienst der VOR jetzt mehr als unserem eigenen? Ich weiß, dass die Idee eines großen Friedens sehr verlockend klingt, aber ich persönlich halte sie für eine Falle."

„Meine Herren!" Richterin Gorman, die als Kandidatin für den Posten des Justizministers in diesem Verfahren ebenfalls einiges zu verlieren hatte, beschloss nun, energischer einzugreifen. „Wir führen hier keine politische Debatte, sondern rekonstruieren den Hergang eines Verbrechens! Also bitte, General, keine Reden, und Sie, Herr Staatsanwalt, keine Vorverurteilungen! Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt wirklich die Zeugin Rodriguez hören? Ich sehe nicht, wie die Vernehmung des Generals uns noch weiterbringen soll."

Also rief man Emma Rodriguez auf, die sich am liebsten unter ihrem Sitz verkrochen hätte. Auf dem Weg zum Zeugenstand vermied sie es, den General anzusehen, auch wenn sie ihn dafür hasste, sie in diese peinliche Lage gebracht zu haben. Sie leistete einen weltlichen Eid und fand sich schnell im Kreuzverhör wieder. Die Richterin fragte sie, ob es der Wahrheit entspräche, dass Smith ihr gegenüber seine Zugehörigkeit zur Reinigenden Flamme gestanden habe. Leider gab es aber nur diese unselige Notiz über einen makaberen Scherz des Generals, hätte man doch sonst noch einen Anklagepunkt hinzufügen können.

„Die Reinigende Flamme ist in unseren Gesprächen nur ein Thema am Rande gewesen", führte Emma aus. „Der General gab wohl zu bedenken, dass diese Partei in einigen Punkten Recht habe, aber er sagte niemals, dass er dort Mitglied sei."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" hakte die Richterin nach.

„Absolut. Ich habe ihn ja selbst danach gefragt, wohl eher in ironischem Ton, aber er verneinte es. Er gab sogar zu bedenken, dass eine Mitgliedschaft in einer radikalen Partei mit seiner Stellung in der strategischen Raumflotte wohl unvereinbar sei."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuhörer, mit einer eindeutigen Distanzierung hatte niemand gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte es diese ja auch nie gegeben, aber wie sollte sie das aussagen? Dass Smith den Präsidenten für einen kompletten Idioten hielt, der noch nicht einmal eine offensichtliche Tatsache erkennen konnte?

„Würden Sie sagen, Sie führten Ihre Gespräche stets in einer eher lockeren Atmosphäre?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Emma wusste sehr wohl, worauf die Richterin hinaus wollte, auf eine eventuelle Befangenheit.

„Nun, hat sich zwischen Ihnen ein Vertrauensverhältnis entwickelt? Versuchen Sie, den Angeklagten zu schützen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Wütend funkelte sie die Richterin an. „Wenn es ein Vertrauensverhältnis gab, dann nur ein dienstliches."

„Verzeihen Sie, Lieutenant, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten", erwiderte Gorman mit ironischem Unterton. „Also, welche Programmpunkte der Reinigenden Flamme stimmten denn nun mit der Auffassung des Generals überein?"

Emma wiederholte im Grunde, was Smith selbst gesagt hatte und ließ dann noch einige Fragen seines Verteidigers und des Staatsanwaltes über sich ergehen. Tatsächlich schien es ihr oft, als würde sie ihn entlasten, als sie von seiner Kooperationsbereitschaft sprach. Auch konnte sie nichts aussagen, was ihn als Lügner entlarvte. Es schien fast, als verdrehten sich ihre eigenen Worte zu seinen Gunsten, auch wenn sie beim besten Willen keine Verteidigungsrede halten wollte. Aber was wäre gewonnen gewesen, hätte sie gesagt, er habe sich einfach gerne reden gehört?

„Nun noch eine einzige Frage", der Staatsanwalt schien nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu sein. „Wir haben gehört, dass Ihr Kollege nicht an ein selbständiges Handeln des Generals glaubt, was denken Sie?"

Der Verteidiger erhob Einspruch, dem stattgegeben wurde. Es sei nicht Emmas Aufgabe, ein Zweitgutachten abzugeben. Die Richterin schien dem Verteidiger nur zu gern beizuspringen, fast gewann Emma den Eindruck, die Frage sei ihr selbst zu gefährlich. Ohnehin schien es niemanden außer den Staatsanwalt zu interessieren, ob es weitere Drahtzieher des Angriffs gab. War diese Frage nicht mehr politisch genehm? Der Staatsanwalt formulierte seine Frage anders, ob sie den Eindruck hätte, Smith sei nicht ganz bei Verstand. Ein verrückter General passte offensichtlich besser ins politische Bild als eine weiterreichende Verschwörung. Nachdem die akute Weltkriegsgefahr abgewendet war, sollte über dieses Thema wohl schnell der Mantel des Vergessens gebreitet werden.

„Nein, Sir, auch wenn die Ansichten des Generals derzeit nicht mehr populär sind, verrückt ist er sicherlich nicht." Was rede ich da? Bald würde man sie für eine Sympathisantin seiner Ideen halten. Der chinesische Botschafter jedenfalls warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. Auch Hirschmann schüttelte verstört den Kopf, während erneut ein Raunen durch den Saal ging. „Seine Tests wiesen relativ normale Ergebnisse auf." Wahrscheinlich kannte er sie alle bereits auswendig und wußte, wie man ein positives Ergebnis erzielte.

Nach einigen weiteren Zeugenaussagen zog sich das Gericht zur Beratung zurück, während die übrigen Beteiligten im Saal oder auf den Gängen auf das Urteil warteten. Die Angeklagten wurden unter Bewachung in einen Nebenraum geführt und machten allesamt einen siegesgewissen Eindruck. Der chinesische Botschafter allerdings zeigte sich außerordentlich aufgebracht und bedachte Emma mit ein paar unflätigen Flüchen in seiner Muttersprache. Auch der Präsident warf ihr entsetzte Blicke zu, unfreiwillig war sie in die Rolle einer Entlastungszeugin gerutscht. Wahrscheinlich würde man ihr schon morgen nahe legen, aus der Armee auszutreten, befürchtete sie, vielleicht brauchte man ja bei der Reinigenden Flamme eine fähige Psychologin. Am liebsten hätte sie die Zeit zurückgedreht und ihre Aussagen noch einmal gemacht, diesmal aber ohne vornehme Zurückhaltung. Die Scham saß tief, das hätte ihr nicht passieren dürfen.

Die Zeit bis zur Urteilsverkündung zog sich unerträglich in die Länge, aber niemand durfte vorher das Gebäude verlassen um die Nachrichtensperre nicht zu gefährden. Vor dem Kaffeeautomaten im Flur drängten sich Männer und Frauen, die etwas gegen ihre Erschöpfung tun wollten. Vor den Panoramascheiben des Gerichtsgebäudes ging bereits die Sonne unter, als eine Ansage verriet, das Gericht habe zu einem Urteil gefunden und würde dies nun verkünden. Die Menschen überschlugen sich auf ihrem Weg zurück in den Saal geradezu, als könnten sie mit ihrem Schieben und Drängen die Sache beschleunigen. Dankwarts packte Emma kurz beim Ellbogen und raunte ihr zu, was sie sich bei diesem Auftritt gedacht habe. Ob sie den Verstand verloren oder gar die Seiten gewechselt habe. Man müsse dringend noch darüber reden.

Als Richterin Gorman das Urteil schließlich verkündete, fühlte Emma sich noch miserabler.

Fünfzehn Jahre Haft in einem Militärgefängnis! Es war einfach lächerlich. Eine Frau, die ihren prügelnden Ehemann erschlug, konnte mit einer härteren Strafe rechnen. Neben dem Präsidenten brach der Botschafter in wüste chinesische Flüche aus, die sowohl den Richtern als auch Hirschmann gelten mochten.

„Ein Justizskandal ist das", schrie er schließlich in fast akzentfreiem Metro in den Saal hinein. „Sieht so ein Zeichen guten Willens gegen die VOR aus? Dieser Mörder kommt mit ein paar Jahren Gefängnis davon?"

Hirschmann versuchte den Botschafter zu beruhigen und legte ihm begütigend die Hand auf den Arm, aber San-Feng stieß sie erbost beiseite. Emma hörte nicht, was der Präsident zu ihm sagte, doch sie sah die Verlegenheit im Gesicht des alten Mannes. Was hätte er dem Botschafter auch sagen sollen? Dass in der EAAU die Gerichte unabhängig vom Willen des Staatsoberhauptes agierten? Jedes weitere Wort würde von San-Feng als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden.

Der Skandal drohte sich auszuweiten, als der Botschafter sich anschickte, über die Absperrung zu klettern, welche die Zuhörer von den Prozessbeteiligten trennte. Einige Sicherheitsleute eilten herbei, zögerten aber, den Botschafter anzufassen, während andere Sicherheitsleute die verurteilten Offiziere umstellten. Auch der Präsident wirkte hilflos und stützte sich auf das Geländer der Absperrung, sein Gesicht war blass vor Entsetzen. Man konnte nichts anders tun, als den General und seine Männer möglichst schnell aus dem Gericht fortzubringen, damit wenigstens ihre Anwesenheit den Botschafter nicht weiter aufbringen konnte. Hirschmann blickte ihnen in stummen Entsetzen hinterher. Mancher, der ihn um die Präsidentschaft beneidet hatte, mochte nun verstummen, tauschen wollte sicherlich niemand mehr mit ihm.

Für Emma Rodriguez hatte ihre Aussage seltsamerweise keine negativen Auswirkung, die befürchtete Besprechung blieb aus. Dankwarts verhielt sich ihr gegenüber zwar wortkarg, machte ihr aber keine Vorwürfe mehr, denn, so verkündete er überraschend, er wolle seinen Ruhestand antreten und künftig nur noch eine Privatpraxis betreiben. Auch wenn es sie noch einige Jahre kosten würde, ihren Ruf wiederherzustellen, schien es, als hielte irgend jemand im Ministerium die Hand über sie.

Einige Tage später stand eine kurze Meldung im Metropolis Kurier, die es wohl auch wert gewesen wäre, einen Skandal zu verursachen, aber die Presse widmete ihr nur ein paar Zeilen, da die bevorstehende Reise des Präsidenten nach Peking mehr Aufsehen erregte. Daniel Mertens, der Commander, der versucht hatte, das Unglück noch von Indira abzuwenden, wurde zu lebenslänglicher Haft wegen Meuterei verurteilt. Vorsitzende Richterin war auch hier wieder Gorman-Rocher, die einige Tage nach dem Urteil ihr neues Amt als Justizministerin antrat...


End file.
